Her Return
by littlewhitesnow
Summary: "Takashi, that's her right?" After years she gone missing she finally return along with her sweet smile. MoriXOC. [Chapter 23 is now up!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub, I own the OC(s) here though.

Rewritten on June 7th

* * *

Chapter 01

The sun was shining brightly as the wind of summer slowly came from the window and filled the house, soon enough the sound of cicadas will fill the area around and the day will be longer than the night.

With both of her hands she hold the single photo on her hand and smiled softly as she stared at the memory captured in that single paper,

"Just wait for me...Takashi-kun,"

The summer hadn't begins yet but she can see the days that will welcomed her.

~0~

"Welcome to our class, Kasumi-san,"

Kasumi Yuika looked at the glasses man with black hair who sat next to her and greeted her with a smile right away when the bell indicating the lunch hour just rang, since before many students approached her, wanting to be friend with her.

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Ootori Kyoya," he introduced himself to her with his professional smile and she just smiled back,

"Oh, Ootori-san, It is my pleasure to be able to meet one of Ootori member family,"

"No, the pleasure is all mine, to be able to meet Kasumi only daughter is a blessing," said Kyoya

"My, aren't you a flatter? That is a very sweet word to say,"

The two then just looked at each other and smile since Yuika herself has no idea what to say and she has no idea how to get away from him and when the situation just turned quite awkward for her, a man's voice broke the silence and safe her from the awkwardness,

"Mom! Let's have lunch— Oh, a beautiful lady!," a tall blonde man said, with sparkles around him as he smiled charmingly to the raven hair lady,

"What a beautiful princess...! Long raven hair tied into half with slender body and beautiful dark brown eyes...!" he said, describing the lady who sat on her chair in such manner and just smile at the man while it was quite obvious she herself was quite surprise by his act and words,

"Now now Tamaki, don't be an idiot like usual," Kyoya said as he hit Tamaki in the head and Yuika just blinked at the two while still keeping the smile glued to her face.

"Forgive my rudeness, Princess. I'm Suoh Tamaki, it's such a pleasure to meet you," Tamaki said, reaching for her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"Oh, a charming prince" she said, and from her expression she seemed amazed by it.

Kyoya just smiled at Yuika and Yuika smiled back at him,

"_Another customer,_" he thought with a smile on his face.

~0~

"Are you having any after school activities that caught your mind, Kasumi-san?" asked Ootori with his charming smile to Yuika who just finished putting all of her books in her book-bag and ready to go home.

"I don't actually, I don't really plan to," she answered with a smile,

"If you don't mind, you can visit our club," offered Kyoya with his professional smile,

"Your club? And what it might be?" she asked,

"It's a Host Club," he answered with a smile,

"A Host Club? In High School? That sound very interesting," she said, "But unfortunately I have other business to be done, maybe other time," she continued with a smile,

"That is a pity, but we will always welcome you anytime if you've found the time." Kyoya said smoothly,

"Then, I'll take my leave. Thank you for today," she said as she bowed to him politely,

"Anytime,"

Elegantly she grabbed her bag and walked to the door but before she reached the door she tripped and fall on the floor with her face faced down to the floor which gave everyone a mini-heart attack,

"A...Are you okay...?!" some girls asked when they saw her on the floor,

"I...I'm fine...," she answered with a smile,

"I... I'm just tripped, I'm sorry for my clumsiness," she bowed and then left the class as fast as possible

Everyone in the class was in silent, too shock to actually say something by their new classmate.

"Kasumi-san seems to be a kind person, isn't she?"

"Yes, I do feel the same way. She always smiles a lot, isn't she?"

"Yes, and she smile kindly and to everyone...!"

"She has such good manners,"

"Even the way she speak is very gentle,"

"Kasumi-san, people have been talking about you lately, you sure are popular," Iwase Mami said to her new friend as the two were talking to each other like usual.

"Really? I didn't quite realize," she said with a smile,

"You should've come to the Host Club by the way, we would welcome you there," Mami said with a smile,

"Host Club? Ah, the one Ootori-san talked about,"

"Yes...! You should come there! You always go home really fast...! You always told me you have business to attend!"

"I do have business to attend," she said with her innocent face,

"What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Mami said as she poked her new friend.

"I... am searching for someone," Yuika confessed with a small smile,

"Someone? Like... a person?"

"Yeah,"

"In here?"

"Hm!" she answered with a nod and a big smile.

Mami stared at her for awhile before Mami slowly pushed her head gently with her hand and then stared at her again before she walked away, leaving her friend stunned there,

"E...Eh?! W...What?!" Yuika asked, didn't understand a single thing,

"What kind of person you're searching for anyway?" Mami asked, turning around to look at her friend,

"E...Eh? Um... He's... a very, precious friend," she answered with a beautiful smile of her while Mami just tilted her head and wondered about it.

Meanwhile, at the same time,

Mori sneezed out of nowhere, making everyone to look at him,

"Do you catch a cold, Takashi?" his cousin asked in worry and Mori just shook his head and then a female student offered him tissue and he accepted that and looked outside to the window.

_Summer's coming._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 7th

* * *

Chapter 02

"_Fireflies?_"

_He nodded, as if saying she was correct,_

"_Where?"_

"_Lake, near here,"_

"_Waaa—! I want to see! Will you take me there?" she asked with her big bright smile which he answered with a nod and her smile turned brighter just like the smile of the sun as she felt the happiness filling her completely,_

"_It's a promise then—!_"

~0~

Slowly enough she opened her eyelids and find herself lying on the bed with the blanket over covering her from the cold of the night.

She blinked slowly, trying to woke up completely,

"...A dream," she muttered to herself.

~0~

"By the way, Kyoya-senpai, there's a new transfer student in your class right?" asked Haruhi when they were preparing for the activity in the Host Club that day.

"Kasumi Yuika, yes,"

"Another transfer student...? She's like that princess?" asked the twin in union as they were referring to Princess Michelle from the Kingdom of Monale that has left the school in the spring.

"What she looks like?" asked Haruhi since oddly enough, she hasn't met the transferred student and more oddly was that she hasn't came to the Host Club, yet, even though almost a week has passed since the day she transferred.

"Usual, but seems to be the clumsy-type,"

"Clumsy?" asked Haruhi,

"Why she's not here?" asked the twin in union once again,

"She doesn't has the time,"

"Kasumi family... the name seems to be ringing," Haruhi said as she thought back, trying to remember where she remembered about it.

"The family owns a big company but you probably know it because the marriage between the Kasumi family and the Sumareda family, renowned for Ikebana and Japanese traditional dance,"

When Kyoya explained that, Haruhi remembered, since her father told her about the family before.

While at the other side of the room, Mori just sat on the windowsill in his usual state while looking to the outside as his eyes fixed to the raven haired girl wearing the Ouran uniform, walking out from the building and stopped her pace before she looked around and went to the left,

"Takashi, that's her right?" Hunny asked as he neared himself to the window to look out to the window and see the girl,

"Hm," he answered silently like usual,

"It's odd we don't hear anything about it,"

"Do you think we should greet her?"

Mori remained silent as the girl began to disappear from the sight and didn't answer his cousin's question at all.

~0~

It's been more than a week since she transferred and she has been wondering around the school but find no luck, she really should start asking people around instead stubbornly trying to find him with her own luck.

She took a step,

And then another step,

As she walked slowly and even though she can be a bit fool sometimes, she realized her condition right away when she felt the chill even though it was almost Summer.

She felt cold and hot at the same time as beads of sweats dripping from her head and the vision turned blurry for her while she herself trying to bring herself to the inside of the building to the infirmary,

"_I thought I was fine today...So I didn't take my medicine... Why now..._" she asked to herself and stopped her steps as she felt like everything went heavy for her and in that moment she realized there were a person in front of her.

Tall and lean, with black hair. Just like _him_. Even with the same face as she remembered him.

Slowly, with her vision turned blur and her mind not working well as she can't think of anything, she just walked forward and reached to his face with her hand and before she can even feel his warmth, her vision turned completely pitch black.

~0~

The Host Club members were hanging around like usual, they meet each other in the building and decided to just go to the club room together with Hiikaru and Kaoru teasing Haruhi and Tamaki trying to protect his beloved 'daughter' while Kyoya just walked silently with a tired sigh and Hunny and Mori talking to each other.

They were walking when they spotted the raven-haired girl, walking wobbly on the outdoor hall that connected one building with another and while the other stopped their pace, Mori, out of nowhere, just ran to her right away with a pale look on his face and stopped his pace in front of her as she stopped as well and looked up.

With her sleepy green eyes she looked at him and he recognized her very well as he finally got a closer look on her.

She had beads of sweats dripping from her head and face turning into shade of red.

He reached out to her to hold her but she reached out to him first and before she can even touch him, she fall right to him and he realize right away that she lost her conscious.

Everyone behind him was in silent as they watch that happened.

For about a few seconds that felt minutes, Tamaki finally broke the silence,

"D...Dead Man—Woman!"

Kyoya hit him in the head right away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 7th

* * *

Chapter 03

It was an odd dream.

It felt like the train of memories rushed to her head but everything was in puzzle pieces and everything was shattered.

Pieces by pieces she watched and many smiles she saw until one piece that can't fit into the puzzle but forced itself to fit in came and all she can heard and see was the voice of someone yelling and something being throw to the wall.

And everything just broke into pieces.

~0~

"She's your childhood friend?" asked Haruhi, who's quite surprised by the information but her face told the opposite.

"Takashi's exactly, their family are quite close since their mother knew each other,"

Haruhi remembered again about the Sumareda family and realized it's actually possible for the two families to have connection to each other.

"The doctor said she got a cold, her family is coming to pick her up," Kyoya said as he approached the group and from behind Kyoya's shoulder, Haruhi can see Mori standing near the bed, looking at her with such worry on his face.

"Mori-senpai seem to be very worry,"

"Yu-chan was bedridden you know," Hunny said as he clutched his bun-bun like usual near his chest,

"Bedridden?"

"She got sick a lot, it seems now she's got a bit better but it seems Takashi just can't stop worrying about her,"

"How come he didn't say anything when we were talking about her?"

"Because the last time they met, they had a big fight as a child,"

"Big fight?"

"Yeah...! Around 6 years ago...!"

"She—"

~0~

_I'm sorry_

How much she wanted to say that to him after she realized of her mistake but none can be done when she knew she won't meet him anymore.

How much she sorry when she yelled at him,

And how much she regret of not saying goodbye to him the next day and not able to say sorry to him who have been accompanying her while she was all alone in that room.

"_No, no, no! You promise...! TAKASHI IS A LIAR!"_

She doesn't remember what she threw but she believed she threw one of her toy to the wall and was actually aiming for Mori who was standing there and just keep yelling, like every other child throwing tantrum,

"_You said you will take me out to the lake! You said it! You promise!_"

"_I—"_

"_Takashi is a liar! I hate Takashi-kun!_"

She doesn't remember much what happened afterward but she does remembered that the next day, her family and a man in white coat came to her room and told her that she's going to be moved to another place.

She was too upset with him and just remained silent, and when weeks passed, she regret every single of it as she knew she won't be able to see him and how much she miss to play with him again.

~0~

He wants to say sorry.

His chest felt painful when she began to throw a tantrum and yelling at him with tears at the edge of her eyes, feeling betrayed by his promise and how much he knew she wanted to go outside.

But they won't allow her since the day before he was told that she was going to be moved and he didn't get permission for it and she herself was being guarded so she won't wonder off by herself and so he can't sneak out.

After that day, they never spoke to each other or even met with each other.

They lose contact with each other and when he found out that she enrolled in Ouran, he was quite surprise actually and when he found her in the hallway, he moved right away without thinking second to her since from the far, he can see that she was walking wobbly.

When those green eyes stared to him, he was lost for words as he had no idea what to say and it surprised him even more when she reached out to him and he felt that he stop breathing for a second when she fainted and was very relieved when the doctor told them that it was only fever.

He couldn't help it at all, after all those years, he actually can meet her once again,

And maybe,

Maybe,

He can redeem of what he had done in the past and to told her what he had been wanting to say for all these years.

~0~

Her eyelids felt heavy but her head felt really light as she found herself lying on the bed once more with the blanket over her.

She blinked for a few times as she dazed to the ceiling before she turned her head to find her personal-maid entered the room with a bowl of cold water.

"You've awake, I'll bring the food soon," she said softly as she placed the silver bowl on the nightstand beside her bed,

"...What happened?" she asked,

"You fainted, they took you home," the maid answered softly as she took a fresh towel and dipped it to the cold water and then wringed it before she, gently rubbed it to her skin since she was sweating so much.

"Let's change the clothes now," she said as she helped her to sit on the bed before she moved to the cupboard to grab her clothes.

Yuika remained silent as she was not completely awoken, but then she looked to the nightstand and saw the photo that she framed and placed there, the photo of her and a boy, as she smiled brightly to the camera and while the boy just remained with his usual poker face.

Yuika took the photo and stared at it before finally a smile crawled up to her face and she touched the photo gingerly,

"...At last," she said with a happy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 7th

* * *

Chapter 04

After a day rest, she, stubbornly enough, decided to go to school right away and was walking to the hallway, finally decided to actually visit the Host Club when suddenly her arms were grabbed by a pair of twin.

"Target one located!" they said in union,

"H...Huh?"

"Kasumi Yuika, we got you!" they said in union and perfect sync before they dragged her and all she can do was looking at the two in confused.

"Yu-chan...! You've come...!"

"Ah... Mutsuki—I mean, Hunny-senpai,"

"Welcome to our club, Kasumi-san,"

"P...Pleasure all mine, Ootori-san," she responded with a smile.

"Yu..."

Yuika turned her head to the source of the voice and smiled shyly at the man while playing her fingers before she finally dug up her courage and smiled to him,

"...Nice to see you, Takashi,"

~0~

"Wonder why they're talking..." Tamaki said as the Host Club members peeked from the back of the wall since the two were currently talking at the corner and both were too quiet to be heard,

"Aren't we being rude right now?" Haruhi asked but none answered, _not really surprising though_, Haruhi told herself.

~0~

"Thank you, for what you've did, I was told you carry me all the way, thank you very much," she said with a smile and he just nodded.

She looked down to the floor, playing with her fingers, a habit that Takashi noted, and both knew that she was avoiding to look him in the eyes with the awkwardness around.

"U...Um..." she had no idea what to say but felt her whole body heating up quite quickly.

"...How are you doing?" he asked in a very calm voice, breaking the awkwardness,

"E...Eh? I...I'm fine—" she stopped herself when she met her eyes with his as she can looked the worry on his face and she just smiled,

"I'm fine...for now," she said with a smile,

"You shouldn't be here, you should rest,"

"Yeah but I actually want to thank you as soon as possible," she said with a smile.

He nodded and then looked around as he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"..." he was in silence for awhile before he spotted the other eavesdropping and when their eyes met his, they scattered right away in hurry, except for Hunny and Kyoya who remained calm.

"...You should rest, c'mon, have some tea," he said as he reached out his hand to her and she looked to the hand before she placed her small hand, compared to his, on him and he lead her to the main room.

~0~

"Ah..."

"What is it, Kasumi-san?" asked Haruhi who was sitting at the same table as she was,

"The tea is very good," she said with a smile to Haruhi, seemed to be amazed by the taste of the tea.

"Indeed, Kasumi-san is right, did you make these, Haruhi-kun?" a female student who sat near Yuika asked Haruhi with smile,

"Ah, yeah, I did," Haruhi answered

"That is very nice of you to make such amazing delicious tea...!" another female student said,

"I think there are more people who can make tea more delicious than this is but if you enjoy it then I'm happy," Haruhi said with smile and managed to melted the female students heart and one of them faint because of the sparks Haurhi gave by Haruhi's word and smile.

Yuika remained silent, still with a smile on her face as she took another sip,

"Do you like tea, Kasumi-san?" asked Haruhi who began to have curiosity over her and was actually making conversation with her,

"Hm...? I think so, yeah. The tea in my home has good taste," Yuika answered with smile.

"Hm..."

"You really like Mori-senpai, aren't you?" Yuika dropped her tea cup and it landed on her lap with the tea pouring out and managed to run thru the clothes fabric she was wearing and felt the burning sensation from the hot tea.

"It burn," she said calmly,

"I...Infirmary!" shouted Haruhi, Haruhi grabbed her hand and ran to the infirmary.

In there, Yuika got spare uniform and she was allowed to take shower to clean herself up, and she did it. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes with another uniform the school gave to her.

She sat on the edge of the bed, bare foot after Haruhi made sure there was no injury or something like that,

"Spare uniform and shower, this school really has everything, huh?" Yuika asked with smile

"As expected from a high class school" Haruhi said, seem depressed for some reason

Yuika giggled, and Haruhi looked to her and was in silence for awhile,

"I heard you were actually searching for Mori-senpai for the past weeks,"

"I did," she answered with a smile,

"You know, you can just ask around, that would be easier,"

"Hahaha, you're right, I guess I'm not used on communicating with other people,"

When she said that, Haruhi was in silence once more as another question came to her mind when she said that but before she can asked another question, Yuika preceded her.

"...Do you have friends in the class, Haruhi...?" she asked,

"H...Huh? Well... yeah sure," Haruhi answered, even though the twin usually bothers Haruhi's life in class but yes, Haruhi has friends in class also or fan actually.

"I heard from other that you lose your mother in young age. That means you have to do all the household chores, right?" she asked,

"Y...Yes..." Questioning where could Yuika knew Haruhi's mother died when Haruhi was a child but Haruhi didn't bothered to ask since Haruhi knew one person who somehow can get a person personal life data (A.K.A The Shadow King).

"You must be working very hard to get in here, huh?" she asked with smile,

"N...Not really... what with the questions...?" Haruhi asked, feeling weird because the questions came out from nowhere.

Yuika smiled to herself, she gave such kind smile with the feeling of sadness inside the smile,

"Coming to school every day, hanging out with friends, having club activities, study hard... to achieve your dream..."

"I wonder..."

"If I have time for those."

And at that moment Haruhi saw the part of Yuika and seemed to notice something.

* * *

**A/N**

So... yeah, I actually rewrite the whole thing 0_o.

What do you guys think? Is it better or not? If not please tell me about it, I would very much appreciate it o(^▽^)o


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 7th

* * *

Chapter 05

"Summer Festival?"

Summer Festival has just began and she had nothing to do at all while other people, including most of her friends were probably somewhere across the world.

Her family was busy as well, both of her parents and siblings were outside the country so she was left alone in the house.

"Yeah, maybe Ojou-sama can go there for refreshment! We would accompany you!" her personal maid said with her cheerful voice like usual while the other servants just cheered behind her,

"Hm... Maybe I should ask Takashi, since I just got his phone number..!" she said happily as she showed it to the other and they cheered happily and laughed.

She actually rarely felt lonely in her house since the servants there are very supportive of her and they have fun together.

"Oh! Takashi asks me if I can go today!" she said with a bit of surprise in her voice and all of the servants turned abruptly to her,

"T...That's great Ojou-sama!"

"We will prepare the best yukata!"

"Say yes Ojou-sama!"

~0~

"S...Sorry for waiting," she said to him and he just nodded.

"This is my first time attending this kind of festival, I'm really excited," she said with a smile and he just smiled back to her and leaded her further to the inside of the festival.

It's very lively with people walking around and children wearing mask running around and the smell of the food in the air. She can't help it but actually feel happy by the atmosphere around them.

"Ah! Yu-chan! You come, you come!" Hunny said with his big cheerful smile and she actually doesn't find it odd at all that she found the other Host Club members wearing yukata except for Haruhi, and obviously Tamaki is disappointed by it.

"Yu-chan looks so pretty!" Hunny said,

"Good evening for you, Kasumi-san,"

"Good evening for you too, Ootori-san," they both exchanged smile and somehow it just bothered the other on how the two did that.

~0~

She heard from other that the day before they went to the festival as well with Haruhi's friend and somehow they were involved in another trouble but she found the story very interesting actually.

"Ah! I got one!" she said excitedly when she actually got one of the water yoyo and was very happy by it.

She stared at it for awhile and smiled happily,

"It's sparkling," she said happily and Mori just smiled beside her.

"Hey, Takkun, do you remember the time when—"

"Mori-senpai! Look, look!" her voice was defeated by the cheerful voice of Tamaki and with a smile she told Mori to go there, leaving her alone there, still standing with a smile and not long after Hunny came to her with a candied apple.

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai,"

"There's cotton candy and grilled squid! C'mon, c'mon!" he said cheerfully as he pulled her along and she just smiled at his cheerfulness.

~0~

They ended up buying a lot of food, sweets to be precisely, and mostly bought by Hunny, odd how he has small body but somehow it seem possible for him to gulp down a wedding cake.

"You shouldn't make that face, you know, Yu-chan," Hunny said all of sudden when they were trying to re-group.

"What face?"

"The sad smile...! Takashi is very worried of you, you know that?"

The two stopped when they spotted the group just up ahead and Yuika stared to his big glassy eyes that stared back to her with his cherry smile,

"...I...," she stopped herself and looked back to the group just ahead,

"...6 years is a long time you know and...I miss every single of it and now, it felt like I'm left out and is interrupting you guys," she said with a slight worry in her voice,

"You're not interrupting us!" Hunny said right away with full of confidence, "And you're a friend! Takashi's friend! Takashi will never leave out his friends!"

There was a bit of doubt in herself, not in Mori, but in herself, and yet when Hunny actually said that with so much pride and confidence, it's hard to argue back with him.

"I...I'm going to get shave ice, you go first," she said,

"You sure you don't want to be company?"

"I'm going to meet you guys later, just call me," she said with a smile before she waved good bye to him and walked away, leaving her spot to the shaved ice stall.

~0~

The cold sensation and the taste of lemon blend in together perfectly in her mouth and leaving sensation on her tongue even after the ice has melt completely inside her mouth.

She was walking alone and was brooding all by herself when all of sudden she almost tripped and a hand was around her at the right time before she actually fell.

"A...Ah... Takashi-kun," she said to Mori who actually look very scared and worried,

"Everyone is waiting, we thought you were lost,"

"E...Eh? Ah...I must take my time too much... I'm sorry for that,"

Mori just nodded and she can see the relieve in his face and she just smiled again to him.

"It's crowded in here, make sure you don't trip," he said as he reached out his hand to her and she placed a hand on him as he held it tightly and leader her thru the crowd.

With their fingers tangled each other like that and their palm actually pressing against each other, she realized on how big his hand is and how warm it is.

She held his hand tightly, having the feeling of not wanting to let go of it.

"Ne, Takkun, do you think I'm a nuisance?" she asked,

"...?No,"

"I'm not bothering you?"

"You're a friend of mine, why would you?" he asked back, with his expressionless face but somehow by just hearing that, she felt like something was lifted from her and somehow she felt her body went lighter and felt the heat on her face.

Still holding his hand, the two watched the colorful sparkles on the sky along with the other Host Club members.

It rushed from one color another color and the sound of the explosion can be heard, nevertheless, the Host Club members seem to watch the firework excitedly, by Host Club members, it's actually Tamaki who watch the fireworks like a child while other remained calm.

And while they were watching that, he may not realize but he hadn't let go of her hand.

Nonetheless, she realized that,

And with their fingers still tangled like that and they were actually sharing the warm from each other, and even though it was not the first time she held hand with him,

In that very moment, she actually realized,

She was holding hand with a man.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 19th

* * *

Chapter 06

The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, the sound of running water seems to be like the sound of music being played and echoed thru the forest as wherever she looks, there're many trees along with green bushes and even though the sun shone brightly in the summer, under the trees she felt nothing but cool air as the crisp refreshing air filled her lungs.

The Host Club decided to take the customers; meaning Yuika herself also, on a small trip to the mountain where they would be staying at a luxurious Inn in the mountain but for the Host Club themselves, they were staying in Yuika's Villa.

"Ootori-san asked me about it, and the villa hasn't being used for quite a time too, so please, make yourself comfortable, even though this is quite small,"

Haruhi just stared at the villa that stood in front of her with.

"_Smallest,_"

She already expected such thing but somehow, she just can't handle the rich people.

"Oh by the way, Kyoya-senpai, are sure this is okay?" Haruhi asked to the glasses man that stood beside her,

"And what does that mean?"

"To the beach I can understand but I don't really understand the idea of watching the stars. I thought you rich folks would fly to the other side of the world just to watch stars, never expected to actually go to a mountain,"

"And that's why Tamaki preferred to go to the mountain. He want to feel the feeling of...commoners," he answered,

"By watching the stars?"

"Beside..." he continued, "Standing under the night sky with stars increase the romantic feelings in it and people would willingly to pay more for some photos," said Kyoya with a smile and Haruhi just sweat dropped.

"You're not coming?" asked the Host Club members when the night has arrived and they were going to watch the stars in an open field, but then surprisingly Yuika said she won't come, and as Mori can remember, she loves to watch the stars.

"I'm not feeling so good. Beside, some customers stay here as well because feeling tired," she said with a smile,

"Are you sick? Should we bring you home?" asked Hunny in worry,

"No, I'm fine, I just need a night rest, by tomorrow I would be okay," she said with a smile and at that moment she caught the stare of Mori, who looked at her in a worry face as well but his eyes told him how worry he actually way and for that Yuika smiled to him,

"I would be okay. Tomorrow I would go with you guys and beside, Haruhi is staying as well. So no need to worry," Yuika said with a reassuring smile and Mori just replied it with a nod after awhile.

~0~

"That sounds really fun," Yuika giggled as Haruhi finished up another story of the Host Club and while Yuika giggled sweetly, Haruhi just laughed dryly at the memory.

The others were asleep and the other hadn't return yet so they were just chatting together while drinking tea and eating cookies.

After awhile Haruhi found that Yuika herself is just the same like other, raised with manners and act like a princess, she smile warmly, and laugh sweetly, just like many female students in the Ouran.

"...Ne, Kasumi-san, how long do you know Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai?" asked Haruhi

"Long enough I think. Although I didn't play much with Mitsukuni but I know him back then," Yuika answered with smile

"...

"Do you already in love with Mori-senpai when you were a child?"

Yuika dropped her tea cup again, this time on the round table in front of them and quickly Haruhi grabbed a towel to clean the tea that spilled all over the table.

"I was surprise," she said with a smile, even in such condition she still smile.

She then, placed her elbows on the table and rested her hands with her fingers tangled in front of her chin while looking to the other side to the room, seemingly thinking.

"Does it look like I'm in love with him?" she asked,

"I wouldn't say, just a feeling of mine,"

"Well he is a friend of mine so of course I love him,"

"But between you and me," she then leaned her head to the right and rested her head on her hands with a smile still plastered in her face, "I might love him in some other way, even only a tiny little bit," she said with a little blush on her cheeks as she smiled sweetly.

And somehow with that expression she shown to her, there was one thing that crossed Haruhi's mind, that the smile she gave is the smile of a person in love.

"_So she loves him? Does he love her back?_" she thought to herself but soon the topic for the conversation changed to other and the night passed away just like that.

~0~

"Ah, that reminds me"

"Fujioka-san, you're a girl aren't you?"

_I shouldn't spend my time too much with her huh_, Haruhi thought to herself when Yuika asked her that in the morning while they were all having breakfast together.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 19th

* * *

Chapter 07

"Ah, that reminds me"

"Fujioka-san, you're a girl, right?"

Everyone sunk into silence once those words came out from her mouth. It was like a taboo for those words to be spoken by someone who study in Ouran School and outside the Host Club members,

"Permission to taped her mouth and throw her off the cliff, Milord!" the twin said in sync right away,

"OF COURSE NOT!" Tamaki yelled in reply to the devils

Kyoya sighed and for a moment there his eyes caught Yuika's and as soon as the two realized that, Yuika smiled innocently to Kyoya, Kyoya kept his eyes on her for awhile before he smiled back even only a little bit as the two spoke without words and Haruhi noticed that,

"_Those two...are scary_,"

"Yu-chan, how did you know?" asked Hunny with his big wide brown eyes that just asked for him to be cuddled and hugged tightly.

"Instinct maybe, I have the feeling since yesterday but I just don't have the right moment to question it," she answered innocently.

"_I don't know if she's as dumb as Tamaki or she's just very sharp_" most of them in the room thought the same way.

But Tamaki just stared dumbly at the rest of the group.

"But... this is trouble Milord," Hiikaru said,

"Indeed, what should we do about her?" Kyoya asked,

"Ne, ne...! Yu-chan, can you keep this as secret?" asked Hunny,

"What is?" she asked,

"The fact that Haruhi is a girl, it would be troublesome if the other find out,"

"...? I don't really understand but...sure,"

"Promise?" he asked with his big charming brown eyes, begging innocently,

She gave a nod and problem was solved easily.

"Alright, today we're going to explore the mountain together!" Tamaki said in full of spirit like always.

~0~

"Oh what a blessing, to be able to enjoy the beauty of nature and nothing can compare those than your beauty, my lady,"

"Oh Tamaki...," they swooned over him right away like always,

"_How come it's any difference from the usual activity in the Host Club?_" Haruhi thought, and noticed the difference was probably they were outside and that was all.

"Alright~! Everyone...! Follow me!" Hunny, in his explorer costume walked in the front while pointing to one direction with his finger.

"Kyaaa! Hunny, you're so cute!" the other girls screamed and some of them have their hearts melted already by just seeing Hunny in his explorer costume.

"Takashi, are you sure it's okay for us to separate from the group?"

"I've told the other,"

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

The two were walking in a different path than the rest of the group and Takashi was holding her hands strongly, not letting her go and whenever she asked the question, he just won't answer and she just followed him then.

They walked on the small stone path with bushes and big trees beside them, from the way it is the stone path hasn't been walk on for quite a time and she soon realized that they were climbing the mountain actually.

They were walking in silence with not a single voice of a human being around, only the sound of leaves that were shaking on its branch and the birds were chirping around along with the sound of cicadas.

"It's rare to see the sound of bird now, isn't it?" she asked,

"You like their sound?"

"It's refreshing," she answered with a smile and then she closed her eyes as he was still holding her hand, "Do you see that man over there? He's a very kind young man with big heart,"

"Is that what they're saying?" Mori asked with a little smile,

"Maybe, but I would love it if they say that," she said with a smile which he replied with another smile.

They walked for a couple more until the path were opened up and what waited them was a big opened-field, a meadow, without a single tree interrupting the view as she can see clearly the wide blue sky and the green beautiful land in front of them.

"..." she let go of his hand and walked furtherer, with her eyes locked to the scene in front of her, amazed by it and she stopped walking and just stood there, with a smile on her face as her face relaxed and he stood beside her.

It was as if she stopped breathing with the silence hanging around them before she sliced opened that silence,

"...I was crippled, do you know that?" she asked all of sudden,

He looked at her with a surprise look but she didn't look back to him, instead she just looked to the scene at the front,

"I think it was when I was 12, I was unable to walk,"

"But that didn't stop my brothers for taking me to their adventure,"

"Even when I was crippled, I see scenes more beautiful than ever and many times I forgot that I was unable to walk,"

"I'm able to walk again after, a year I think, the doctors gave me some kind of shot and treatments,"

"But my brothers are busy after that and...I never thought I would see something like this really soon,"

"So thank you, Takashi," she said with a smile and eyes full of joy to her with her cheeks blushing as she was overjoyed with happiness and he just smiled back kindly to her before she returned her eyes to the wide open space.

She held her hands together, trying to resist herself on reaching for his hand and to hug him tightly, so instead she just closed her eyes for a moment and smiled before she opened it once more and walked furtherer to see if there's something else at the front.

_Really, really thank you, Takkun._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 19th

* * *

Chapter 08

She looked up to find the grey sky as she felt something was dropped on her head, the sky growling and soon enough there was water dripping from the sky enough and soon became quite a heavy rain.

They were running but it was hard for Yuika who is not quite talented in such thing, especially with the droplets of water coming from the sky.

"Kya—!" her left leg was slipped and she fall right away to the cliff by her left and landed on the ground, lucky enough the ground was covered in leaves and the wet grounds make it not so hard for her to be injured.

She looked up to see the high cliff and stared at it,

"_I know mountain is dangerous but I never expect this mountain to be that dangerous, it's a mountain for a trip right?!_" she asked to herself, to shock to actually realize her situation until Mori landed right beside her perfectly,

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Y...Yeah,"

"The rain is getting heavier, we should search for shelter for now,"

"O...Okay," she said as he pulled out for his hand and she reached it out then the two began running once more.

~0~

Takashi sighed relieved when they found a small chapel there and entered it without any hesitation.

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Hm," she nodded, "I'm sorry I tripped,"

"No, it's not your fault, it was slippery, I should hold you,"

Yuika just gave a small smile to him before she turned her head to looked around at her surroundings.

The chairs were all lined up neatly with wooden floor and a single red carpet that lead them from the door to the altar at the front, with an empty altar table and a cross up at the wall.

"My phone battery is dead," told Mori as he putted his phone back on his pocket while Yuika just moved forward to the altar,

"I left mine at the villa," she said as she walked more and more and stopped her steps, eyes to the cross and standing in silence for awhile while Mori just stood there near the door.

"Do you believe in Gods?" she asked as she turned around to looked at him,

"...?" he asked in silence,

"People kept giving wishes to Gods, hoping that their wishes will come thru in some way,"

"Some people love the other people so much that when Death separated them, they believed they would meet afterward, when Death come to both of them and they would live forever happily,"

Mori stood there, unsure what should he say as she spoke while looking to the altar and the cross before she turned around once more and smiled to him.

"Ehehe, I read the last one from somewhere but I forget where," she said with a smile.

He then began to walk forward with hand shoved in the pocket while she was still standing there,

"But we do not want you to be ignorant, brothers, about those who have died, so that you may not grieve like other people who have no hope. For if we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so through Jesus God will bring those who have died with him."

He stopped beside her and she looked to him once more with a smile on her face,

"1 Thessalonians chapter 4 verse 13 and 14," She looked back to the altar then, "I read the bible for awhile back then," she said, "I was so bored with all the books, and someone told me to read the bible, I think it was one of my maids," "You memorize it?" "Some," She tilted her head with hands clasped in front of her stomach and smiled,

"But from the beginning of the creation God made them male and female. For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother, and cleave to his wife; And they twain shall be one flesh: so then they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder."

"Mark chapter 10 verse 6 until 9,"

"Being here standing in front of the altar is like I'm marrying you," she said with a smile,

She turned toward him, still with a smile plastered on her face,

"Although since you're quite tall, I need to tip-toe for the kissing vow, but again, I would be wearing high heels right? And I would wear a white wedding dress with white veil," she said, "A bouquet of flowers by my hands and people watching us celebrating the happy day of ours," she continued with joyful smile and blushing cheeks as she felt the heat under her skin raised up by just saying that to him and yet, it did not stop him,

"You will look beautiful in a wedding dress," he said,

She tilted her head up to looked at him,

"I would, wouldn't I?" she asked with a small smile in a quiet voice.

The silence came to them as what left to be heard is the rain pouring out.

The two stared to each other eyes, digging the other souls of each other as everything went silence and unlike the scene in the movies where it was all scripted, there were no script at all and everything that would happened might be under a single instinct.

To touch, to hold, and even to kiss,

With the world belong to no one else but theirs at the moment, the two stared at each other before he leaned in a bit closer and she tilted her head upward,

"...I—" he spoke,

"YU-CHAN! TAKASHI!" Hunny literally kicked opened the door,

"M...Mitsukuni?" Yuika would be lying if she said she wasn't surprise on how he came in,

"We came as fast as possible!" Hunny said, as he ran to the two of them,

"How did you know we were here?" asked Yuika,

"You haven't return even after awhile! The rain getting heavier so we thought you two might be somewhere in a shelter!"

"Hunny-senpai! Ah! Miss Kasumi! You okay!" Tamaki said once he saw Yuika,

She nodded,

"I'm sorry for worrying you all" she bowed at them,

"No big deals...! Come on!"

"We got umbrellas for the two of you, the rain might turned into storm anytime, we must hurry," Kyoya said,

"Y...Yeah, thank you very much," Yuika said with a smile before everyone rushing back to the villa.

~0~

It was nice to have a long-bath after a tiring day, the dinner was also delicious and the Host Club seemed to enjoy everything as well.

They're going back tomorrow and the rain still hasn't getting any better, it was really lucky Hunny found them fast enough before the storm come in.

"Thank you for your understanding then,"

"You are welcome," she answered with a smile before Kyoya slipped out from her room and returned back to his room.

Yuika smiled and then she grabbed her phone to check on it to find there was only a single message, she opened it and smiled at the text before she dropped it on the bed and walked to the window to see the rain pouring out heavily as the night pass by.

* * *

A/N : Let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 09

It was an ordinary day, a fine weather just like usual and nothing much has change after their return from the mountain and Yuika herself has found some comfort by going to the Host Club and talking to Haruhi, she herself also made some friends from the club,

"Kasumi-san, do you like Mori-senpai?" asked Sakurazuka Kimiko looking at Yuika

It was another ordinary day indeed, and that day, Yuika was asked to told about what happened in the church because the Kimiko was so much interested in it and after she told the whole story, that question just popped out,

"Unh...? I do" she answered

"No, not like, like friend but love!" Kurakano Momoka added

"Love?" asked Yuika

"Yes! Do you love Mori-senpai?" asked Kimiko

Yuika then stayed silent and then she tilted her head,

"What is love feels like?" asked Yuika and Haruhi nodded in agreement

"Um... Love is when you keep thinking of someone!" Kimiko said

"When your heart beat really fast whenever you around that man!" Momoka added

Then the two female students think again to putted everything in words and yet make it to be as simple as possible,

"It's a feeling that can change you completely, filling you and emptying you. You should know that feeling right away when you're in love with that person"

Yuika tilted her head and seemed to be confused by it,

"I still don't get it though" she said

The two female students just laughed about it,

"It is hard to explain" Kimiko said

Yuika became bothered by it more by then. While Haruhi who just observed noticed that Yuika changed somehow, before whenever Haruhi asked whether she likes Mori or not, she would dropped her tea cup but when Kimiko and Momoka asked, she just answered it easily like it was nothing. It was a bit odd but she really does change someway and somehow.

"Do I... love Takashi?" she asked to herself

She then rolled to the edge of her bed and grabbed the photo frame then looked at the photo for awhile,

"Love..."

She then putted the photo frame on the small round table again and then rolled to the center of the bed then she raised her left hand and stared at it for awhile,

"..._Strange feeling_"

She then remembered when she reached for his hand and held it tight, she wasn't thinking about it back then but then it came to her mind,

"..._I never realized, his hand was so big_"

She felt comfortable and relax around him and she wanted to be around him and stood by his side, she wanted for him to smile at her and she would smile back. She wants, to be always by his side.

She then can felt heat running to her cheeks and soon enough she buried her head to her pillow,

"O...Ojou-sama?!" which shocked the maid who just entered the room to bring her some snacks along with tea

She then raised her head and stared at her left hand again,

"..._Strange feeling_" she repeated to herself again

The next day, Yuika came to the Host Club just like usual, and for today she actually has an offer to be made, "Takashi, would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked with her beautiful smile

Everyone was shocked to death when they heard those words came out from the raven girl but none of them say a single word as they're too surprised.

And he answered with a nod and just like that, the two of them has just planned a date and ironically none of them seem to worry, in fact, people around them who were worried.

"Kasumi-san, did you really ask Mori-senpai on a date?" Haruhi asked, surprise as well as she did not expect that coming out of blue

"I did" Yuika answered calmly

"Is that mean you're in love with him...?" asked Kimiko with full of excitement

"Love...? Really...?" asked Yuika

"Oh my, Kasumi-san, then why you ask her on a date?" asked Momoka

"Because I have this odd feeling inside me" Yuika answered with a hand placed on her chest

"I'm not sure with it, so I thought maybe this will clear my mind and feelings"

Both Kimiko and Momoka tilted her head then the peeked at each other from the corner of their eyes, wondering how it will end.

And so, at the waited day, Tamaki, the Hiitachin twin, Hunny, Haruhi, and Kyoya all hid behind the bushes, except for Kyoya who just stand still, all calm just like usual while Haruhi wondered how can she got into that kind of situation yet again,

"Um... Why are we here...? Aren't we suppose to just let them go?" asked Haruhi

"Don't be fooled Haruhi, this might look interesting...!" one of the twins said

"Takashi is going on a date...!" Hunny said, cheerfully just like usual

"Do you think he know we're here?" asked the other twin

"I think Takashi knows" Hunny answered as he peeked to his cousin who was wearing casual clothes and walking at ease while he actually attracting everyone eyes remembering his height and how good looking he actually is

While at the back Tamaki acted like a child, telling mommy he also wanted to go on a date with Haruhi and Kyoya just sighed.

Takashi kept one walking as Yuika told herself that she preferred to have a date without a chauffeur, just the two of them like commoners. From the very beginning she likes it that way and he knew it well. He then looked at the raven hair girl, who was standing at the side of the street,

"Yu"

Yuika turned and their eyes met,

"Takashi" she said with a smile

"Let's get going shall we?" she asked with a smile and he answered with a nod

And so, the date's just going to began.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 10

A fine weather just like the usual day, the two of them attracted quiet many eyes as the two actually have good looking appearance and was walking in the middle of the street, blending in with everyone else. But even so, there were another group that attract everyone eyes, a suspicious group, the one who followed them as they were wearing disguise and looking really suspicious.

Noticing many eyes went to the suspicious group that hiding behind the bushes, Takashi hoped nothing bad will happened with them,

"Ne, Takashi, do you mind if we go for a bite first, my stomach is quiet empty actually" she said with a smile

Takashi looked at her for awhile and she smiled,

"Don't worry, I have eaten before, I just need more food" she said with a smile, replied by a silent nod from him

Yuika was wearing knee length sleeveless white dress with short sleeve black jacket and was wearing low heeled shoes. She looks charming even in her casual clothes even though it looks simple and the two actually fit each other very well.

They went to an expensive looking place, Haruhi's hunch was right, no matter even they want it in a commoner way, in the very end, they're still rich and yet, she's getting used with it recently but she's been thinking twice about it.

"The food here is amazing, do you like it, Takashi?" asked Yuika

Takashi answered with a nod and seeing that Yuika smiled with a little bit guilt shown on her face,

"I should choose a place with Japanese food huh, I'm sorry"

Takashi looked at her and then shook his head,

"Ahaha, really...? But I— Ah!" she accidentally spilled the water in her glass which cause ruckus at their table

While at the other side of the room, the host club members were staring at them with such aura coming out from them, making them look more suspicious and yet no one dare to say a word,

"Um... Did anyone notice that Mori-senpai haven't say a word?" asked Haruhi

"This is must be what they called as telepathy" said the twins in unions

"The power of love!" Tamaki said proudly

"Don't be stupid milord" the twins said

"WHAAAT?!"

"Cakes...!"

And Kyoya just sighed, yet again.

After their meals they went to a cinema and surprisingly, they pick quiet an odd film. A movie about a cat as the main character, quiet a sad movie actually but since the main character is a cat, Haruhi thought that maybe it was actually targeted for small kids so, she wondered why the stupid-blonde man beside her was crying drastically like a child,

"_Senpai, please don't embarrassed us_"

She was really desperate.

While at the other side, Yuika and Mori seemed watched the movie quietly without any special reaction or so whatever but they seemed to enjoyed it until the very end.

"The movie is really good" Yuika said with a smile and tears held up by her eyes

"I cried at the end, it was a touching movie"

Takashi offered her a tissue and she received it gladly,

"I'm sorry for dragging you here, Takashi"

Takashi shook his hand and somehow without any words he continued to tell something and she understand,

"You enjoyed the movie...? Really...? I'm glad" she said with a smile

"NEKOOOO!"

"SSSST! MILORD!"

"It was so sad...! Neko...!"

"Hunny-senpai..."

Takashi looked to the back but it seemed the twins managed to dragged Tamaki and hid him well,

"The sun is quiet strong, isn't it?" asked Yuika

Takashi then just nod,

"Let's continue then"

And the two began walking together again while Haruhi who listened to their conversation remained silent.

"Ah, this hair ornament is cute" Yuika said, she was holding to flower hairpin colored in white

"What do you think, Takashi?"

Mori answered with a nod yet again,

"HARUHIII...! LOOK, LOOK! DADDY BOUGHT YOU SOMETHING!"

"I don't need it"

"Haruhi, Haruhi...! Look here...! This is look disgusting!"

"Ah...! They're selling cakes phone strap...!"

"My, what a cheap price"

And Yuika just smile and the two continued their date.

They stopped at some place and they've been walking for awhile, after all of that they just took a walk at a park nearby, a large park actually and Yuika enjoyed the view there. With few people passing by and children running around, the place looks peaceful yet lively,

"I'm sorry for tripping in the store" Yuika said with a smile

"I guess there's no end for my clumsiness" she laughed a little and when Takashi looked at him, his eyes widened for what he found

He stopped his steps, as well as her. She then looked at him and he bent down so their head heights are the same and placed a hand on top of her hair,

"You're okay?" he asked

She looked at him and smiled, she has been panting for awhile actually but it was hidden well,

"I haven't walk this much for awhile, I'm sorry" she said with a smile

"You trip more than usual, can you continue to walk or should I ask your household to pick you up?" he asked

She kept smiling,

"You notice huh, I've been feeling wobbly for awhile actually"

"You shouldn't walk under the sun too much, why aren't you wearing your hat?"

She just smiled with a bit of guilt shown on her face and Mori was obviously worried.

He then asked her to sit on a bench under the tree shadow there and asked her to wait before he walked away and she just smiled. She sat politely on such good posture, she sighed and smiled,

"Is my outfit look well, Fujioka-san?" asked Yuika

Haruhi flinched from behind the bushes,

"...Yes" she answered

Yuika giggled,

"Where're the other?" asked Yuika

"Ah well... They're still exploring places"

Yuika smiled at her and Haruhi just stood there, looking at her smiling face, and many things passed Haruhi's head as she kept looking at Yuika,

"...Ne, Kasumi-san?" asked Haruhi

"Yes?" Yuika turned to her

"Is it possible that you trip a lot because your body hasn't been used for a long time?"

Yuika's smile disappeared once that question came out from her mouth,

"...

"How bad is you health, actually?" asked Haruhi

"...I—"

"Yu" the two turned to the deep voice that called for Yuika and found the tall spiky raven haired man approached the bench

"Mori-senpai..."

Mori then gave Yuika a bottle of water and Yuika received it kindly,

"Thank you" she said with a smile

And then Mori looked at Haruhi,

"I... I should leave now" Haruhi bowed at them and then she ran away and after quiet a well, she stopped running and turned to find them still at the very spot, talking to each other as Mori gave Yuika a white round hat

"...Thank you" Yuika said as she received it

"...You're always very kind, Takashi" Yuika said with a smile, she putted on her hat and pulled the tip of the hat down, making it hiding her face from him, "But if I wore hats, I won't be able to look at you properly, won't I?" she asked

She wonders how many years she kept hoping that one day he will come to her room, playing with her in that white room as she sat on the bed, talking with her, accompany her in her loneliest time. How she kept hoping he will come even though many days has passed and not once she saw her, how many years she wished to be able to talk to him again, to meet him and smile with him and she hoped, when that day come, she can look at his face and smile to him.

He placed his hand on her hat and pulled it up a bit, then he bent down, making his face as short as her where she could see his face clearly as he putted something on her hair and that would be white flower,

"Ah, you pick this up?" asked Yuika as she touched the flower and felt it

Mori didn't say a word, instead he just smiled, right in front of her face,

"Don't worry about it, I will make sure you'll be able to see me" he said with his gentle smile

She became quite until finally she blushed and looked down to the ground. He then stand up straight and pulled his hand for her, she looked up at him and found him smiling, then she smiled back to him and reached for his hand as he helped her stand and the two began walking together again as they hold each other hand tightly.

Kind and gentle, she loves it, she likes it.

In the end the question was never answered and she didn't found out.

And she didn't realize the small and light heartbeat she has in her chest as well but sooner or later, she will.

And Haruhi just remained quite as she watched them together.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

Rewritten on June 19th

* * *

Chapter 11

The summer has ended and people had come back to the school after the summer vacation and soon enough, the spirit of the summer turned into the spirit of the Culture Festival in such another fine day.

It was extraordinary, the culture festival of Ouran.

For Haruhi it was really troublesome actually, the glamour and the wasted money, she was relieved that the Grand Salon race was over but still, in the very end she still thought that to be troublesome.

And it was just the beginning of the day.

"Take a look around. Class 2-A's theme is 'Kiosks of the Common Folk!'"

Haruhi has the 'nothing-surprise-me-anymore' on her expression by how they managed to turn the field into one giant festival, while Hunny, Kaoru and Hiikaru ran to play shooting games.

Tamaki dragged Haruhi along and was followed by Mori but he stopped his walk when his name was called.

He turned around and found the green-eyed girl wearing the school uniform, looking very beautiful like always.

"Takashi, that's a nice costume" she said with a smile,

He nodded,

"I've heard about the race, too bad I can't be there, I was doing some check up with my doctors," she said with a smile,

"Check up?"

"Don't worry, it's a very normal thing, they just want to keep up on my condition and yesterday they even told me—"

"Mori-senpai...! C'mon! We're going to be late for the preparation!" Hiikaru and Kaoru both say in union.

"Takashi...! I won a lot of prize!" Hunny said happily.

"Ah..."

"It seems you're busy. Well, I have other errands to be done as well so I'll see you at the central salon then, have a good day, Takashi" Yuika waved at him, still with her smile glued to her face and Mori got dragged away really fast as the two still looking at each other even until the very end.

~0~

She was walking alone in the hallway while people walking pass by and she stopped herself to looked at the crowded situation at the field, she smiled but then she coughed immediately, she knitted her brow but still smile in the very end.

~0~

The Ballroom was filled with many kinds of people and everyone was chattering around as some dancing together along with the classical music that played on the background.

The floor was shining with grand chandelier hung from above and tall high pillars that stood tall as the food was served on the white-sheet over the table.

The Host Club were dancing with the customers and she couldn't help but to smile when she saw Hunny dancing, he's such a joyful little man, just by seeing his cheerfulness made her to smile.

"Yu,"

"Takashi...!" she said with a happy smile,

"You look amazing," she said with a happy smile to him who was wearing a suit and she herself was also wearing a dress with hairstyles that fit up to the dress as well.

"You said you want to talk to me?"

"Ah yes, actually, I was planning to ask you for a dance so..." she said turned to him completely and bowed to him, "May I have this dance with you?" she asked with a smile in which he couldn't help but to smile back as he reached out for her and the two pulled themselves to the dancing area.

~0~

"Kyoya told me, something about pleasing you,"

"Oh my, never realize he's that talkative,"

"Yu..." his tone telling how worried he was, she looked up to him and smile sadly.

Then she pulled him away from all the crowd to the balcony where there were no one else and no one seemed to be looking at them.

She closed the balcony door and hid themselves from everybody view and after they did, she hugged him right away which surprised him.

Her heart was beating harder than before but she couldn't help herself as she took in his warm and his scene, the scene he missed from a long time ago.

She felt her entire body warming up and she felt that little spark of being filled in the empty part of her by just hugging him, with their body touching each other and sharing each other warm in the cold night as it was also the first time she hugged him.

"Do not worry about pleasing me, Takashi, being with you, and with you by my side... saying good morning and see you tomorrow almost every day has filled me with happiness,"

"By just saying 'see you tomorrow' to you already makes me really happy, do you know that? And every morning I would greet you and every day you would show me your kindness, I am more than blessed by it,"

"So please, do not worry about it and do not worry about my condition because even the doctors told me that I am quite healthy, very healthy than before,"

"So please... promise me, Takashi, do not worry too much about me because I don't want to worry you, promise me... Takkun," she said.

He was shocked, to say at least.

He never expected her to actually hug him like that and furthermore to actually say that and he had no idea how to respond.

He looked down to her but she was resting her head on his broad chest, so even though hesitating at first, he hugged her back, giving her more warm and rested his head on her,

"I promise,"

Her warm was radiating and he felt her leaning on to him and without even seeing her, he knew she was smiling and it gave him the feeling of warm in his chest and don't actually felt the cold of the night at all.

It's really nice, truth to be told.

"I should make a movie by those words I just said," she said and he just smiled,

"I was going to tell you in a simple one sentence but you made me to say those things,"

"...I...I'm sorry...?" he asked, unsure if he really should say sorry or not,

"Ehehehe, just kidding," she said with a smile which made him chuckled and she can felt it by just resting on his chest.

"I'm back, Takashi,"

"...Welcome back,"

~0~

"You shouldn't told him that," she said while she was standing with a glass of drink and he was standing as well beside her with a glass of drink, as she was the one who approached him.

The two stood beside each other without looking at each other eyes,

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Lying is very bad, Ootori-san,"

"As long as that person doesn't know the truth, the lie will always be the truth for him," he said, "You once told me that,"

"I was bed ridden and under the effect of medicine, I was practically drunk,"

"Doesn't change the fact that you said it,"

She just shook her head and took a sip from her glass,

"Good night for you then, Ootori-san,"

She walked away and blended in with the crowds around and soon enough disappeared,

"...Good night indeed," he said with a smirk before he took a sip from his drink and walked away to meet up with other.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 12

_That day when I woke up, my world became more beautiful than usual_

""N...Naoki-kun...! Please accept this!**"**"

Tilting her head she tilted the manga she was also reading. Looking at the current page where the heroine gave the hero a gift such as baked cake even though it was shown that the baked cake was baked horribly, the hero still received it and say thanks to the heroine,

"Is it the hero birthday?" asked Yuika out loud, loud enough to be heard by Momoka, Kimiko and Haruhi

"Oh my, Yuika-san, you've started to read romance manga" said Kimiko with a smile

"I just thought watching a romance movie will be a bit... absurd for me"

"How so?" asked Momoka with her sweet smile

The four girls have becomes closer, and yes, by four girls it included Haruhi as well. They've called each other by first name even though they would still using polite way on speaking but they've gotten closer,

"It's a token of appreciation I suppose"

"Token of appreciation?" asked Yuika

"Gratitude gift one could say, a way to say thank you or showing your affection to one person" said Momoka with a smile

"_That sound troublesome_" Haruhi decided to keep the thought all by herself

"Showing my affection..."

"Yes...! Yuika-san, why don't you try it out?" asked Kimiko with a smile as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest

"Mori-senpai received gifts you know, you should act if you don't want to be beaten up by his fans" said Momoka with a smile

"Giving gifts... to Takashi...?" she glanced to the man who was sitting near the window along with Hunny and was in the center of their fan

"_Ah... our eyes met_" she told herself when she noticed him noticing her looking at him, and very smoothly he smiled at her which made her blush so she looked away and placed a hand on her cheek, trying to get a hold of herself while wondering to herself what was happening to her

"But I don't know Mori-senpai likes sweets, I mean if it Hunny-senpai..." Haruhi said

"Oh Mori-senpai is just too kind to refuse the gifts...! Even though he's the wild one!" said Kimiko with her smile

And Yuika had something crossed her mind by that second,

"...

"Do you think, he will receive it...?"

"My gift, that is"

The three girls who heard her was surprise at first but then they smiled to her kindly,

"Of course" Kimiko and Momoka said in union with full of happiness

"Then... I will baked him some sweets" she said, happy and satisfied by the answer

_Crack!_

"Ah...!"

"Oh no...!"

The four girls looked to the source of the ruckus and found them looking at Hunny and Mori's group,

"The teacup handle broke" one girl said

"Oh my..." Yuika commented while the other three girls at the very same table just look at the view and had the same thing in their mind

"_Did we just make her do something she shouldn't?_"

~0~

Yuika was depressed, she was asked to wait in the guest room while the servants cleaned out the fire she made. And after a while a maid entered the room and sighed,

"I ask you to pour milk into a cup, how can you burn the kitchen?"

"Please say no more"

The maid sighed,

"Milady I understand how horrible you are at cooking but this is really terrible"

"How come we haven't fire you from saying such cruel words?" asked Yuika with her eyes narrowed

The maid and Yuika looked at each other, the maid raised her eyebrows and Yuika sighed defeated. She was right, it was the terrible of horrible, if that a word.

"I understand, I will follow the procedure perfectly now"

~0~

Yuika sighed as she walked from her car to the school building. She did managed to make the sweets, at least shaped well, but she done it very late at night and now she felt tired because lacking of sleep.

"_I haven't taste it, I wonder if it's good"_

"_I'll just give it to him after school_"

~0~

Yuika ran slowly from one place to another, trying to find the man she's been trying to find.

When she went to his class, he was already gone and she just remembered that she actually doesn't have his phone number,

"_How can I actually forgot about asking his phone number. If I remember correctly he called me before but how come I deleted that number?!_" she asked herself in shock

She ran and ran until finally she found the man at the corner of the courtyard, finding the man a smile appeared on her face but then soon enough the smile disappeared when she saw another girl with him.

"I... I like Mori-senpai...! I...If you please, would you kindly receive my gift...?!" she asked as she bowed and gave a box of chocolate to him, hiding the blush on her face by looking down

Yuika remained quiet as she hid behind the wall and watched the two,

"...

"Thank you, but I—"

"I...If you please...!" she raised her voice, cutting his words, "Would you taste it for me?!" she asked

"...Yeah"

He opened the package in quiet and ate the chocolate quietly, Yuika doesn't know how to react on that as she felt like a part of her want to laugh because of the scene and another part makes her feel odd for the scene,

"It's good"

A smile appeared on her face,

"T...Thank you...! I've been practicing for couple of months...!"

Yuika looked at the girl as she said that,

"It's delicious, but... I... can't return your feeling"

The girl's face turned a bit sad but she maintained the smile on her face as much as possible,

"I... I know..." she said as she gripped her skirt

"But, thank you for accepting my gift, senpai" she said with tears at the edge of her eyes and then she ran away

Yuika became very quiet and remembered that once, someone told her that most of Mori's fan girls are introverted and there're also a lot of a really serious girls in the group too.

Looking at the gift she was planning to gift, placed inside a round shaped box and tied with cute ribbon,

"...Token of appreciation... huh" she said while wondering what was the tight feeling she had in her chest

"Yuika?"

Turning around she find her childhood friend standing there, and so quickly she hid the gift behind her back,

"Takashi, what a coincidence, are going to the club?" she asked

He nodded,

"I see, I was planning to go there as well but I remembered I have something I left in my class"

"...?"

"What is it...? Well, just some stuff" she said with a smile

"Ah there you are Takashi...! Tama-chan has been looking after you for quite a time...!" Hunny showed up from the building, with flowers floating around him and Bun-chan being held close to him, "Ah...! Yu-chan...! What's that behind you?" he asked since after all he showed up behind Yuika which made him can see clearly what Yuika was hiding

"A...Ah...! This is—!" she turned to hid it from Hunny but remember Mori was right in front of her before which made him behind her now, and made him can see the box

He tilted his head, questioning with his silence,

"T...This is..." heat crawled up to her face and once she felt that she looked down to the ground, with hands griping the box,

"I—!"

"T...Takashi!" she bowed and gave it to Takashi, "I made it for you!"

"B...Because you've been so kind to me and help me a lot...! I...! I want to say thank you!"

Takashi remained silence for a few seconds and then he accepted the gift and gave her a smile, seeing that smile she smiled happily,

"T...Thank you...!"

Mori looked at her and without a single word, she seemed to understand what he was saying just like telepathy,

"Eh? I did, I burnt the kitchen once"

"No, I'm not hurt"

"It took some time but I'm really happy it turned out well" she said with a smile

He looked at him and then he smiled and patted her head,

"S...So...! Can you give it a try?" asked Yuika

He nodded. He untied the ribbon and opened the box to found some chocolate balls, he ate one and chewed it quietly while Yuika staring at him anxiously while Hunny just stood there, feel like being forgotten,

"It's delicious"

"R...Really...?!" she asked, shocked by the answer

He nodded and she felt like she can cry because of happiness,

"T...Thank you!"

She was definitely happy

~0~

"You give him chocolate?" asked Momoka and Kimiko in shocked

"Oh my, how brave you are, Yuika-san" Kimiko said

She giggled happily,

"I am very glad. He ate all of it"

"He did? It must taste wonderful" Momoka said with a smile

"I would like to try it if you won't mind" Kimiko said

"Of course— Ah, now that you mention it, I brought some leftover. I myself haven't taste it so I might do so" she said as she grabbed a box from her book bag and opened it to find some chocolate ball

She took some and placed it inside her mouth and chewed it quietly but soon enough she coughed,

"Yuika-san...?!" asked Kimiko and Momoka in surprise

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked

"I...I'm fine... But, this is taste horrible" she said bluntly

"Really...?" asked Kimiko

"How can a chocolate ball taste horrible in the first place, is that even possible?" she wondered

"Is it that horrible? Even though Mori-senpai ate it all?" asked Momoka

Haruhi grabbed one and ate it quietly, and she was right, it was horrible and how come a chocolate ball taste horrible?

Yuika remained quiet and then she glanced to the tall quiet man who was sitting beside his cousin, talking with some customers,

"...I guess I need to practice more" she muttered

"! Oh dear me...! Yuika-san...! Don't be so sad about it! There must be another chance!" Kimiko said

"No, I'm okay actually" she said with a smile

"I just need to practice more" she glanced once again to that man and smiled with small trace of blush on her cheeks

_One day, I will make my cooking skill better and I'll show it to you_

_So_

_Please stay by my side, okay?_

* * *

A/N

I am so very so so sorry o(╥﹏╥)o

Stuff happened and with my schedule plus my laziness and writer's block

And I don't know when I'm going to update next (pleasedon'tthrowmetomatoesorchairs), I hope you can be patient with me ┐('～`；)┐

Yeah I know, I'm a terrible author.

Buuutt...!

Thank you so much for your favorite and follows and reviews!

I appreciate it very much to the bottom of my hearts! ヽ(^◇^*)/

Thank you, **thecolorblack**, **Randomness-sama **(Oh and by the way, I can see why you call yourself randomness) , and Guest (Whoever you are) for leaving reviews! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ

**Alynn-Aorels, DCbae2, Randomness-sama, Wildflower84, Yuki Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze, alkorn, beautifulgreek523, jafcbutterfly, nancydrew123, thecolorblack, **  
**DarkTill-Indigo, Hikari-Hikaru, IcePhoenix12360, cloudsomniakitty, kaykagirl55 and pervychan1** for your favorites and/or follows! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

Well then, until next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 13

Rain poured down from the grey sky as it dripped on the now wet ground, making those people can smell the earth smell and hearing the voice of rain pouring down loudly.

Yuika looked above to the sky as the rain seemed weren't going to stop anytime soon,

"It doesn't seem going to stop anytime soon—

"So why you look so worry, Takashi?" she asked to Takashi who looked really worried as he had been asking her to actually put on some jacket and to stay in warmer place

"Takashi is worry that you might get cold" Hunny said with his smile

"I'm in a good state, I've told you over and over right?" asked Yuika

"J...Just in case, here put this on"

"Where did you even got those pile of clothing?" asked Yuika while Haruhi just looked at it and wondered how they going to get rid of it

"By the way, Yu-chan...! You like tea, don't you? We have new tea, here try this!"

"Oh my, really?" asked Yuika as she moved her focus from Takashi to the tea that has been prepared by Haruhi and as she tasted the tea, Takashi kept his eyes on her and then he went to the window and looked to the sky as a piece of memory passed his mind.

* * *

"_Aw, it's raining"_

"_It is"_

"_I don't like rain"_

_He tilted his head, asking why,_

"_It makes thing rather gloomy, it seems the raining season is here" she said as she looked to the window_

"_When it's sunny I always want to go outside and when it's raining I hate how dark and gloomy this room become"_

"_When can I leave this place?" she asked, showing a very sad expression of her and Mori remained silent as he kept staring at her_

_And then silence filled the room,_

"_..._

"_Ah...! Hahaha! I just make things gloomier, didn't I?" she asked with a big smile_

"_So, how's your day?"_

_Mori stared at her before he answered her._

_She always do that, smiling to hid the sadness inside her, smiling to make other happy and not letting what around her being all gloomy, always smiling gently and happily, her smile just like sunshine, very warm and yet there also a part of her where her expression looks very sad._

_He remembered how she always smile every time he entered her room and how she will always asked his day and asked for story, she happy when Hunny came as well, she happy when people came to her room and telling her their story because at the very least, that's how she connects herself to the outside world while being captivated in that room._

_But at the next day, the sadness inside her disappeared, replace with the happiness she received when she woke up and found a lot of sun flowers around her room, filling her room with the scent and the beauty of it._

_It felt as if she was outside and there wasn't rain pouring that day._

_She was happy._

_Very, very happy as she showed her smile happily to Mori who entered the room a few minutes after she woke up._

* * *

He remembered how happy she was and how grateful she was, he never can forget about it and he also can't forget about that day—

"Takashi, do you mind to accompany me for a dance? Suoh-san is dancing with Haruhi now and the song is on so why not?" she asked with a smile

He looked at her and then nodded.

She reached for his hand and pulled him to her where they stand not far from where the other was.

She placed her hand over his shoulder on his back and other hand holding tight to his hand while his other hand was also around her waist as they dance slowly and enjoying the tune of classical music,

"The song is very beautiful" she commented with a smile as she kept smiling and enjoying the music and the dance

He just nodded in silence, agreeing on her and the two continued to dance.

How surprise he actually was when Hunny pointed out that he saw her, how surprise he was when she found her outside the building where he practiced his kendo and how surprise of him and how grateful and happy he was when he found her smiling once again.

He likes her smile, he truly do and how sad he was when he actually made the smile gone from her face,

"_LIAR!_"

How he made her cry once was more than enough.

How surprise he was when she was transferred to another place and how shocked he was when he knew he might will never meet her anymore.

He held her hand tighter and pulled himself closer to her as he can felt her hair tickled his face,

"Takashi?"

He held her hand tighter even more, which made Yuika wondered even more.

Never again, he was going to let that happen.

Never again, he was going to let her go.

Never.

But in the end, life is about letting go people and meet the new one, right?

And while he thought about that,

Another question popped into his head,

How come Yuika all of sudden enrolled in Ouran and actually acted as if what happened 6 years ago never happen?

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry for the late update and honestly this is quite short and it didn't come out as I wanted to but oh well.

Thank you so much for the review and favorites! Right now I'm actually having a bit problem with my laptop and my internet so please be patient


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : Do I have to do this all the time? I mean it's obvious right? I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 14

"I need to find a talent"

All of sudden, out of blue, Yuika just declared thing that actually made Haruhi a bit surprised.

"E...Eh? Talent? All of sudden?" asked Haruhi

"Yes...!" she said with eyes full of sparkles, "I talk to many girls and each of them has something they can be proud of!" she said, all hype

"Uh... Okay?"

"If you're talking about talent, what about music?" asked Kimiko with a finger raised

"M...Music?" asked Yuika

"You can play the piano right...? And you can sing" said Kimiko

"I suppose..." she said, a bit hesitate about the idea, "But, it's a basic for every girls, wouldn't it? Singing and playing music instrumental" said Yuika and Haruhi just glanced at the other side of the room

"I guess you're right, I mean you're not into music so much" Momoka said, odd how the 1st year know so much about Yuika who was in 2nd year, probably because they spend their time together so much and share many stories together

"What about art?" asked Haruhi

"Only the basic"

"Dancing?"

"Unfortunately I'm bad at it" Yuika said with a sigh

"That's unexpected" said Momoka

"It's okay if it's only for a few minutes but after that I might tripped or something happened"

"_Ah, we forgot about her clumsiness_"

"Cooking is out of question... Um—" the girls began to think as well as Yuika and from the far, they were watched by two people who noticed them who seemed to think so hard over something

"What do you think they're thinking, Takashi?" Hunny asked with flowers around them

Mori just shook his head, telling he has no idea but his cousin understand that very well.

"You know when she told me that her health got better, I was a bit shocked by it but now, it seems really nice to can see her in a lively state like this huh" Hunny said with a cute smile

Mori remained silence, then he looked to where Yuika was and then nodded to Hunny.

"Talent?" asked Hunny as the three walking together to the exit of the room after the club activities

"Yes, I've been thinking for quiet a time and I still haven't got one" Yuika said with a smile

"Now that you mention it, you were always on the bed all the time when you were a kid huh" Hunny said

"Not all the time" Yuika corrected, still with a smile on her face

"Well, talent can also be something that is usual" said Hunny

"What do you mean?"

"Like eating cake!" he said cheerfully

"Is that a talent?" asked Yuika who actually think of that seriously

"What do you think Takashi? What talent does Yuika have?"

Mori then looked at Yuika and Yuika looked back at him, giving him a little of questioning look before finally Mori opened his mouth to speak up,

"Smiling I guess" he said

"Smiling?" asked Hunny

Yuika also gave him a questioning look and still with a smile as Mori looked back to her right to the eyes and gave her a little smile of him which melted many hearts of female students,

"She has a beautiful smile"

And she felt heat all over her face, unable to looked him to the eyes she looked to the other side with face as red as tomato.

She even can felt her ear became hot.

She was not used on receiving compliment, that's probably one of the reason why she got flustered and the other hand, when he said that to her and how he looked her to the eyes and said that, she felt like her heart skip a beat but in the same time she felt slight happiness from it.

"_What is going on with me_" She thought to herself while she trying to hid her red face from the two male friends.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 15

She sighed while sitting on the bed in the infirmary, she just washed herself up after a bucket of water being poured on her out of nowhere and decided to take a rest for an hour before she return to the class,

"_This is must be what they call as skipping class_," for a stupid reason.

An hour later when the bell rang she returned to the class to find her classmates chattering around since the teacher just left and she arrived just before the next teacher arrive, lucky indeed.

"You take so long Yuika, I was getting worried,"

"I was just taking a rest Mami," she answered kindly.

After quite a time after she transferred to the school, she has made some friend and one of them named Iwase Mami, she sat next to her so the two got friendly quite enough and she is also a customer for Hunny and Mori.

"My luck has been bad for the past couple of day,"

"Maybe you need some good-luck items," Mami advised while the two walked down to exit the building, wanting to go to the host club and taking shortcut by walking on the school yard and as they speak, Mami noticed an item up above and was dropping fast right on her so she grabbed Yuika right away before the item, that apparently a flower pot, fall to the ground and smashed into pieces because Yuika left her spot,

"...Yeah, maybe I need some good luck items," Yuika muttered to herself.

~0~

"Bullied? Me?" she asked,

"I'm surprise you didn't notice it," said Haruhi,

"I thought it was my luck," she answered,

"That's a bit extreme don't you think. You've been noticing this, Kyoya-senpai?" asked Haruhi to Kyoya who informed the other in the first place,

"For the past couple of days, just today someone pour cold water on her,"

"Yu-chan, are you okay?" asked Hunny,

"I'm really good,"

"Should I lend you my bun-bun?"

"That is very kind but no thank you, Hunny-senpai,"

And Takashi just remained silent like usual, standing there in silence with worry in his eyes that goes unnoticed by Yuika.

~0~

"Yu...!"

Yuika stopped her pace and turned around to find Mori coming to her,

"Did I leave something?" she asked,

"No, I—I thought I would escort you to your car,"

She looked at him and blinked before she finally spoke,

"Is it because what Ootori-san said?" she asked,

"...?"

"Are you worried about me?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod,

"Nothing to be worried of, it was just cold water, I have already wash myself,"

"Just in case,"

She frowned at him but then agree on him and the two walk together inside the building,

"Where are your guards?"

"I left them by home, it won't be fun with them around,"

"To protect you,"

"It will be over soon,"

"What if it isn't?" he asked,

"And it continue on until one day you faint and you must bed-ridden once more,"

"I am completely healed...!" she said all of sudden,

"Stop this and my sickness!"

The two stopped talking until finally she looked down on the floor,

"...I'm sorry," she whispered and she walked away before he can even say a word, running away to be exactly.

She knew he was worried and she knew he cared for her but, she just hated it for some reason when people around keep worrying her so much for the sickness she has.

In the past when she was in middle school, she can't attend my school activities and when she does, she received special treatment and not all people are very please by it but she herself was not please either.

She want to swim in wide open ocean like other, she want to climb mountain, she want to play sport like baseball or basketball, she want...to feel like a normal human that can move freely and she sometimes envy those people around her, she envy them very much.

She stopped her pace and she was already catching for her breath,

"_I didn't have much stamina..._" she told herself as her breath finally calming down and she closed her eyes only to find a young girl on the very same bed with cool air inside the room and a man wearing white coat standing beside the bed and was talking as his mouth was making words but not everything was soundless and the girl just stared at the man,

She opened her eyes and sighed, and didn't notice the shadow behind her and everything just turned pitch black.

~0~

She gasped as her eyes opened widely and found the while ceiling staring back at her and she stayed there for awhile before somehow her eyes recognize the ceiling and she quickly raised her right arm but see no tubes at all and she breathed out heavily,

"Yu?"

She turned her eyes to find him standing there, with chair behind him, indicating that he was waiting for her to open her eyes and then she looked around and realize she was in school infirmary.

"...What happen?" she asked, fear was inside her and growing little by little until she believed the color in her face was absorbed completely,

"You fell, someone seem to push you,"

"...Someone... push me..."

And she actually sigh relieve and a plate of cookie was given to her, she looked up to Mori who was actually already eating one of the cookie so she took some.

The cookie is very delicious, baked perfectly to the right sweetness,

"Doctor said for you to have some strength,"

"Hm..." she answered as he gave her a bottle of milk and she received it and then drunk it, she then placed the bottle at the nightstand beside the bed.

Silence filled the room as the two continued to ate the cookie in silence before she finally stopped herself and dropped the cookie down,

"...

"...Ne, Takashi, why are you always worry about me?"

"...?"

"I am not sick anymore, you can stop worrying,"

He looked at her for awhile while she actually avoid looking to him and he finished his cookie in his hand before he answered,

"I can't, because you're precious to me,"

And hearing those words, for a moment there she thought she had a heart attack as it felt like everything stopped and the heat was crawling to her ear.

No words can come out from her mouth and somehow his voice echoed in her mind and everything else turned blank completely until she smiled and laughed a little,

"You are a very kind man, do you know that?" she asked with a smile, finally looking to him and he just smiled back to her.

~0~

She walked on the empty hall and stopped her steps in front of her room to find the door opened and someone was still there, so she entered the room and stopped just a step after the door and smile,

"You found my books, Mami?" she asked with a smile and Mami quickly turned to find Yuika standing there with her gentle smile,

"A—Ah, yeah, I—"

"You were there, weren't you?"

"The stairs, you push me,"

Mami remained quite as she looked to the black-haired girl who stood there, smiling like usual,

"Not my first time being bullied and Ootori-san did quite well so let's dropped the act for the two of us and continue on the truth, I can't have Takashi worry about me all the time,"

Mami looked at her with knitted brow and the two stared for awhile before a smirk appeared on her face and the situation turned upside down right away.

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry for the Oc-ness in the character...

It's kind of hard to not do that since... Mori's character doesn't really speak much, please be patient with me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 16

_He was a gentleman with a dignified tone and I was charmed by the first time we met._

I was born as a princess and raised as a princess,

I was fated to be a princess, to be at the top of everybody else,

My father and my mother are very proud of me,

I have beauty and I have brain,

I'm always at the top three of my class and every boys are charmed by the beauty of mine.

When I was a child I was very happy with it,

But the truth hit me hard.

She is the daughter of Iwase, they said

She is a daughter from a rich family, they said

Let's kidnap her, they said.

I caused trouble to my family more than once until my parents finally forbid me from going out to the society too much and got hold inside my house for too long I carve for socializing with people at my age and of course, I swooned the boys very much easily but not everyone are please.

She just wants some attention, they said

She's not even worth it, they said

She's just a spoiled brat, they said

And the rest are the same also, only coming near me because of my family and sometimes after I poked at them, they will finally walk away from my life, finally stop interrupting me and I can be alone.

Friends are not needed, lovers are not needed, in this cold world sometimes we just need to have wide network without becoming friends with them.

And then, I enrolled in Ouran High School and the people there are very friendly, but they always like that, being friendly to everyone, until finally I was walking thru the school, trying to memorize the whole area of the school and stopped when I was at a meadow where the sakura flowers were falling from its tree, clichéd but, it was very beautiful because he was standing there with hands shoved to his pocket and was staring to the trees.

I was charmed by him and my hearts pounded right away and everything just turned to him.

"I—! I—! U...Uh—! My name is Iwase Mami—!"

His voice, his smile,

"I'm Morinozuka Takashi,"

"Nice to meet you, Iwase-san,"

His tone and even his smell,

Everything about him, I just love him.

Different like all those people who want me for their popularity, for my wealth, for everything that beneficial to them,

He was someone who is different than the other and I can say,

That man is the love of my life.

I love him,

I love him so very much,

But I have to be patient,

Many also love him,

And many also want him to be a part of their life,

They are the same as me,

And so I need to be patient,

So I stay quiet and watch him from the afar and when he joined the Host Club, I was there but I stayed quiet and just watch him from the afar.

I stayed quiet,

Quiet,

And quiet, until she arrived.

She showed up and she ruined everything.

How's his eyes also went to her,

How he always there for her,

How he smile to her,

How... it seems that his world is in her.

I hate it,

I hate it,

I hate it very much!

I love him and she can't take him away from me!

I don't want him to be taken away!

Why would he look at her but he wouldn't look at me?!

Why is that he looks at her differently like the other?!

I have everything she has!

So why?!

NO! You can't take him away! I won't let you!

And before I realized, she was already lying there, at the bottom of the stairs and as I heard footsteps coming closer, I ran away...because I don't want him to see me in my ugly state.

He's always there,

He will be there for her,

In any kind of situation,

In any time,

And I don't like it,

Not a bit.

"I can't, because you're precious to me,"

It hurt.

It hurt very much,

Please don't let my fairy tale ended yet,

Because I haven't found the happy ending I'm looking for,

Please—

"Not my first time being bullied and Ootori-san did quite well so let's dropped the act for the two of us and continue on the truth, I can't have Takashi worry about me all the time,"

...Ah,

It just impossible,

And without me realizing,

She was lying there with me above her and a cutter in my hand, while I was gasping to catch my breath, she just looked at me calmly,

"...

"Why...

"Why can't it be me?"

* * *

A/N

I did not expect that at all 0A0

Seriously, I didn't plan her character to be like that.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 17

"You're very naughty, do you know that, Yuika-san?" she asked,

"And a naughty child must be punished,"

"But again...

"I can't be help but jealous of you,"

"...You always have that crazy eyes of yours, even before we become 'friend' it was already there,"

Mami chuckled and traced the tip of the knife on her cheek as she felt the cold blade walking on her cheek and finally, the blood popped out and run slowly from the opened skin of her,

"What did you do to deserve him?"

"I love him,"

"I love him from the bottom of my heart, I truly love him,"

She stopped to looked at the girl under her, who still calmly staring at her,

"Do you?"

She rose to her feet and walked away, leaving the girl on the floor and silence filled the air.

~0~

"Yu—"

"Yu—"

"Hey—"

"Yu—"

Haruhi who was serving tea to the Host Club members then noticed the man sitting on the windowsill,

"...What's wrong with Mori-senpai?" asked Haruhi who noticed the lone atmosphere around him,

"Yu-chan has been avoiding Takashi for the couple of days,"

"She has? Now that you mention it, she hasn't come to the club for a few days,"

"The bully stops either, it stop the moment she began to avoid Mori-senpai," informed Kyoya,

"Could it be—?!"

"No it's not you fool," Kyoya said right away while Tamaki just pouted at how cold Kyoya at him.

Hunny shoved another bite of the sweet and yummy cake to his mouth and looked to Mori who remained silent like usual but different like usual in the same time.

~0~

A few days has passed since the meeting between her and her friend in the classroom and after that, the two just pretended none of that every happened and pretended as if they also never met as well.

Yuika herself has spent most of her time in the infirmary and just lied there while staring to the ceiling.

"Yu-chaan!" the curtain was slid and the blonde-senpai with floating flowers around him showed up by her bedside, still holding his beloved bunbun.

"Hunny-senpai..."

For some reason she has decided to call Hunny just like how everyone called Hunny instead of his given-name but still calling Mori by his given-name for some reason she herself can't explain,

"Yu-chan, are you sick? Should I call your home?" he asked as he climbed to a chair by the bedside and just looked at her with his big brown eyes that showed worry,

"I'm fine, I am perfectly fine—" she stopped herself as Hunny just kept staring at her and without words, the two communicate using stares as slowly enough a smile climbed up to her face, a small smile that told him he should not be worry but quite obvious for the two that he was not worry about her health because the two know, she's fine.

"Your sickness is quite...serious, Yu-chan, I'm surprise that I can actually meet you here without the help of medical attention,"

Hearing that she chuckled and sat up on her bed,

"Not my first time," she said,

"But... right now, I'm fine," she said as she began to play with her fingers, a habit that both Hunny and Mori noticed since she was a child.

She remained silent for awhile, filling the room with silence and knowing that the teacher was not there, she decided that it was okay to talk about it.

The wind was very cool and comfortable and the window itself was opened, making the two can felt the cool breeze, the weather was getting colder and colder each day, making one person just want to slipped into their warm blanket and sleep but Ouran is great at making the students feeling comfortable, they have heater at each room.

"Takashi... has grown very tall,"

"He grow really tall that now I can't reach him, before I can hit his head,"

"He has become a fine man while I am here... where people can't stop worrying about me,"

"We care for you, Yu-chan,"

"I know that," she said with chuckles as she began to play with her fingers and stopped when she talked, "I just..."

"Is it okay for me to be here?" she asked as she looked to Hunny in the eyes, green eyes stared to brown eyes and silence filled the room once again,

"Do you hate Takashi, Yu-chan?"

"Goodness no," she answered immediately,

"Then what is the problem?" he asked,

"It was 6 years ago—"

"I was 10 and he was 11, we were young and conflicts often happened, I know,"

"But what happened in the past, can affect what happen in the future and I... It was my fault and yet it felt he was the one who is bearing all the guilt,"

"Yu-chan... are you sure that the source of your worry?"

Yuika looked to him once again and just smiled then she turned her eyes to her fingers,

"...I loved him," she said,

"I've realize that for quite awhile but I never really tell anyone and...I don't know what to do,"

"...Yu-chan, you—"

~0~

"You stalk him?"

"I'm just staring at him,"

She stood by her side as the two stood by the window of their classroom where they can see another part of the school and see Mori and Hunny were at the school yard, walking together and Mami was standing there with a cup of tea for some reason,

"Thirsty?"

"None of your business,"

"I was trying to be nice,"

"Never ask you,"

Yuika just smiled while Mami remained in her cold look on her face.

The two remained silent until finally Mori was out of sight at the same time Mami finished her tea which is a bit scary but Yuika just remained silent for a few seconds until finally Mami turned and ready to walk away but Yuika stopped her,

"I loved him,"

Mami stopped her pace and turned to see her looking back at her,

"...

"You do know you are using past tense?"

She asked but no answer was given as Yuika just kept staring at her and finally after a moment of silence, Mami sighed and then she turned her back on Yuika and stayed on where she was standing for awhile,

"You're a naughty child you know that?" she asked as she looked up the ceiling then she looked down to the floor with hands on her hips and then she looked to the front,

"...My father decided to engaged me with a man I do not know," Mami said,

"Well, I am their sole daughter so... I wouldn't mind a company for me while I cry about it and show you my ugly state and beside, maybe I can get you to tell me your story," she said as she turned with a smile on her face and the trace of dry tears around her eyes and her cheeks as well as red eyes.

Yuika just smiled and Mami walked out of the room while she still stayed there for awhile, and then she turned to look out to the window, to see where Mori disappeared before and then she smiled and walked away, following Mami to their little hang out.

~0~

"...I see,"

Yuika just smiled as Hunny stayed there, sitting on the chair and just nodded to her,

"...No regret huh?" he asked and Yuika smiled as she began to play with her fingers and then she closed her eyes and turned to him with another smile on her face,

"No,"

* * *

A/N

I'm going to rewrite this whole story, especially the first part of the story and might take awhile but I'll try to do it as fast as possible so yeah, I'm also going on hiatus for awhile, but I'll try to update and rewrite the whole thing at the same place (If it actually possible) and I'll probably change a few things in this chapter but who knows ;9

I have updated chapter 1 until 4 by the way, it would be nice if you go and check it since I totally rewrite the whole thing and would like to hear your opinion.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 19

"Yu-chan! Let's have lunch together!" Hunny said in quiet but cheerful voice in the same time since they were in the library.

"Sure," she answered with a smile as she placed her pencil in her pencil case and packed up her books,

"What are you doing in the library?" asked Hunny,

"Studying, I actually miss a lot of lessons in the past," she confessed with a sheepish smile as she rose to her feet and walked to one of the shelf to return the book to the shelf while Hunny waited for her.

"You're studying math?" he asked with his cheerful voice after he take a peek at her notebook,

"Yeah, my worst subject," she answered with a smile.

"You know, you can ask Takashi to help you!"

"Takashi?"

"He's really good at math! I'm sure he won't mind! You can come to his house later today!"

Yuika looked at Hunny for awhile, actually considering about the offer.

~0~

"Thank you for having me here, Takashi-kun," she said as she entered his house and Takashi answered with a nod.

~0~

Mori is actually a good teacher since he actually teach her, the girl with average score, patiently and she's thankful for that and none of them seemed to be bother by the silence that hung around us and filling the place.

He was reading a book and she was answering questions from the book diligently.

She done another question and smiled to herself as a small success for her and glanced to the man sitting on the cushion on the floor, reading the book and not noticing that she was staring at him.

Staring to that dark gray eyes, sometime she wondered on how the eyes can seem to swallow her and made her world turned into blank-space with only him standing there and how her eyes can't leave him at all.

How she missed staring to that dark gray eyes. And how happy she's every time she's able to touch and hold his big hand and felt the warmth coming to her, how much she want to hold the man and hugged him tightly.

And in the moment where her world turn into blank-space, even by just staring at him she actually can felt her body heating up and felt everything turning blank.

"Are you cold?"

She blinked and then realized that Mori was looking to her,

"Are you cold?" he asked again, with worry in his tone like always but hard to tell with his expressionless face,

"N...No, I'm okay,"

"How's the work?"

"I'm doing well," she answered with a small laugh which made him smile to her and she blushed once more.

"T...Thank you for your help though," she said as she looked down to her book, avoiding the gaze that melt her right away,

"Hm," he answered with a nod.

"My brothers insisted on helping me but I thought I would be just a bother for the two,"

Mori looked at her for awhile in silence and when she realized what the look mean, she smiled to him, having another courage to look straight to his eyes without blushing,

"I have 2 brothers, remember? Akira and Masashi, Masashi is suppose to be married in a few month, you should come to the wedding,"

He answered with a silent nod just like usual and she just smiled back.

She looked down to her book and continued moving her pencil as she worked on another question and the silence filled the room with a really fast pace.

As the silence walking around them, she stopped her hand once again and without lifting her head she opened her mouth to spoke,

"...Do you have someone you like, Takashi-kun?" she asked in silence and soft voice but with the silence around, it was loud enough to be heard.

When the question was asked, she felt her heart drumming so loud that she's afraid she was going to faint there and actually think that Mori might heard her heartbeat, even before the question was asked, she felt flustered by just knowing the words that might came out.

Her mind turned blank once more and everything seem to spin around and the silence between her question and his answer felt like forever but she kept her eyes down to her book and grabbed her pencil tightly.

"...I—"

"TAKA-NII! I heard Yu-nee is here...! So I brought you both tea and cakes!"

She felt her heart jumped out from her chest.

She actually sighed in relieve when she saw the cheerful boy by the door holding a tray of food and just smiled at him.

~0~

Mori was leaning his back to his bed while Yuika was diligently working on the other question after they had tea and cakes.

"...She stop doing pranks on me now," Yuika said as she was telling story about Mami,

"I'm sorry,"

"Ahahaha, it's not your fault Takashi-kun, why would it be your fault?"

But he still has the look of guilt on his face and she just smiled to him,

"You're too kind, Takkun," she said with a smile and blush over her cheeks as she felt happiness inside her.

She just smiled and continued on her work, focusing on the numbers and alphabets in front of her.

Mori always managed to make her smile and felt the warm and happiness inside her and somehow, she's quite happy with the fact and it did not stop her from wanting to see his smile in every moment.

She glanced back to Mori to find him sleeping and she was actually quite surprise by it,

"...It's not truly polite you know, Takashi..." she said to herself, slightly pouting.

But the warm inside the house making people can be quite sleepy, especially since it was getting colder outside and she just continued back to her work but without even writing anymore letters or numbers, she looked back to him.

To the face of him sleeping and the sound of him sleeping so peacefully, and can't tear her eyes apart for a moment there.

She placed back her pencil on the table and slowly she walked to him and kneeled in front of him,

Slowly she reached out her hand and touched his cheek gently and softly, not wanting to wake him up and covered his eyes with her hand, and trying to not touch him completely and leaned in to him.

Her heart thumping,

And she felt her ear getting hotter.

She leaned in closer and closer until their lips were inches away and she can felt his warm breath on her and everything she focus on and everything she felt, everything she saw was him and him only in that moment.

And as her lips getting closer, all of sudden, a voice broke the silence,

"Yu?"

She was taken back and actually jumped back in shock to find him awake and looking at her,

"What is it?" he asked, waking up slowly while she was already standing not far.

She looked at him who stared back to her, asking in silence and she just stared silently before she smiled and turned her back to him,

"It's getting late, I'm going home soon, the people in my home can get worried a lot," she said with a smile as she packed up her belonging and putted everything in her bag.

She stood up once again and looked at him with a smile while he just still sitting there.

She then walked closer to him and leaned in and gave a peck on the cheek.

With quite a close distance between them, she smiled happily as the happiness reflected on her eyes and her cheeks was burning red already,

"Thank you for today, Takashi-kun,"

"See you tomorrow," she said with her beautiful smile before she walked away, leaving Mori there, unable to spoke a word about what just happened and not realizing the little spark of happiness that just exploded in his chest.

~0~

"Did something good happened, Ojou-sama?" the driver asked with a smile as he can see the bright smile on her face,

"Hm hm..." she hummed happily as she looked outside.

She stayed quiet for awhile as she remembered of what happened before, on how she can felt his breath on her face and how she felt her whole body turning hot and her heart drumming.

She remembered every moment of it and remembered his face clearly,

"Some other time maybe," she said happily to herself.

~0~

The driver opened the door for her as she exited the car and entered her house, greeted by the servants there.

"Ojou-sama, we have prepare dinner for you!" said the maids cheerfully like always,

"Really? I—" she stopped herself, "I'm going to take a bath first," she said with a smile before she walked to her room and closed the door shut.

She stood there as she breathed in from her mouth with beads of sweats began to drip from her head, her legs became wobbly and she form a knuckle on her chest as she walked to the room furtherer only to drop on the floor while trying her best to actually inhale air and to breath normally as she felt pain in her chest and the fact that her body won't move at all.

It was only a few seconds later that her personal maid came and scream in shock.

* * *

A/N

Thanks a lot for the favorites and follows (・ω・ ) and the reviews of course ＼(^▽^)ノ

I change it a bit, so if you get the flag...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

**Oh and I also change a bit on the last chapter and I think you should check that, it's at the end of the chapter because it connects to this one.**

**Some authors give a song to listen even though I'm not so sure but I listen to _Omoide wa Tooku no Hibi _while making this chapter so...if you want maybe**

** you should listen to it, maybe it will give more...feelings?**

* * *

Chapter 19

Even without me being told directly, ever since I could remember, I know I have a fragile body and the fact that I got sick a lot.

I would lying on my bed while other children playing together and I spent my day in that room, watching the TV of some kid shows with many dolls accompanying me.

Knowing I would get lonely, my family always showed their cheerful faces.

My father was really happy with me all the time, he would praise me and patted my head, he would sometimes hugged me tightly and how he would looked at me with such smile, telling me how strong I am and how much he love me.

My brothers were not so different, they never fight unlike the brothers I read in the books, they would gave me cakes and sweets, they would told me stories and they gave me many list of films to watch.

Both of my brothers are adventurous it seems, they were already like a twin with the same interest and they would show me photos when they were travelling.

Once they spread out a map on my bed and they told me some places they already visited and some places they were planning to visit and they told me once that someday they would brought me along with them.

My second brother, Akira, seems to be much more adventurous since my 1st brother, Masashi, has responsibility as the heir of the family, my 2nd brother were more...free in what he able to do.

He told me that once he went to a country with only little money and he would taking a ride in somebody car, eating worms from the forest and meeting the people of the villages there, of course that happened when he was already old enough.

My 1st brother would told me that once they thought my 2nd brother went missing and they were panicking so much but he was just a child full of curiosity that wondered to many placed and my father grounded him after that which shock him very much.

While my mother,

Well,

She was everything to me.

Unlike my father and my brothers who showed so much spirit, she would just sit calmly and watch the TV with me, she would told me of what happened with her in the day and she would told me many stories.

Sometimes I would spend my time in the garden and she will be there with a cup of tea for me and a plate of cookies and cakes.

She would smile to me and talk sweetly and warmly to me.

She sometimes sang with me, she admitted that she has terrible voice so at after the song ended she would look at me and laugh and I laugh with her as well.

She would teach me how to do origami, she taught me how to make animals, flowers and even shaped.

She would stay with me,

And every time I was caught up with fever, she would hold my hand tightly and stay by my side for the whole night.

I've read many stories and watch my films, telling how a character love their mother and their mother left them, died to be precisely, leaving the character in great despair.

But no,

My mother hasn't dead, yet.

And I always thought, I would be the one who would who would left them first.

And the idea scares me.

They were everything to me and I never want to leave them, ever.

Once I half-said what I felt out loud and they would look at me and say nothing but hugged me and I would do nothing but weeping in my bed while I felt their love for me.

And there's also one boy I remembered very much.

Our family knew each other and since he was around my age, he was asked to play with me.

He was an ordinary boy that has expressionless face but is very kind and I felt happiness right away after a few days knowing him.

Maybe because our age are not so much difference and the fact that he's not a 'family' but a 'friend' I couldn't help but felt really happy with him around.

Since my family was getting busier and busier, he was there for me to fill my lonely day and he would put a smile to my face.

Every time I see him I would smile and filled with joy and happiness, I trusts him and I love him very much, he was the first friend of mine and he even introduced me to the cheerful cousin of his.

One day, he told me about a lake where at night fireflies will be there, filling the place like lanterns flying around.

I was so amazed by the stories as if I was got pulled to a fairy tale and soon to be hypnotize by the story of his to the point I told him I want to go there and he agreed with me,

"Promise?"

"Promise," it was the last smile of him before I would never see him again for about 6 years.

But then the next day,

I felt anger, sadness, and disappointment feeling me up, once the promise was broken I felt really upset as my head was filled with many hopes and wishes as I trust that boy very much and when the promise was broken I was left dejected.

But I should've known it was not his choice, it was not by his choice that he...can't keep up his promise, it was just because of me...because of...this fragile body of mine.

I learnt the truth around a year later and I was still upset for the whole week after that day but realizing I lost my first friend, I felt even more dejected as loneliness filled me up again and the feelings of regret of not able to say goodbye to him or even a sorry.

My body got worse around 2 or 3 years after that, to the point where I was unable to walk.

Oh how much I cursed the body of mine, how much I screamed to God, asking why would He gave me this fragile body.

I screamed and asked but no answer was given until finally I was tired asking about the reason and just asked whether I was able to live or not.

That is when I began to fear of me leaving my family first.

And somehow, for some reason, I felt like God helped me.

He helped me twice, and the second one, He helped me to atones my regret and let me to meet with Takashi one more time,

I met him,

And I was very, very happy.

_No regrets_,

My family sometimes would say that to me after I was healed from being crippled, even without me telling or doctors telling them, they knew what might happen and so they say that to me.

The people in my house are all very supportive either, the servants would cheered me in my moments and the chefs would even baked me cakes on several occasion, they would talk to me with their smile and I would just smile back.

So with those conditions, if it's in the movies or books, in the end I would feel really relieve and would just let everything go and accept the truth that lied in front of me.

But,

This isn't inside a book or a movie,

No it's not.

* * *

Please let me know how you feel about it (๑꒪▿꒪)*


	20. Chapter 20

A/N : English is not my native language so please be patient with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

Chapter 20

Her body felt really heavy, the world seemed to be so very dark and it took every power inside her to just move her limbs.

Her eyelids felt heavy but she felt like she needed to opened her eyes and when she was fighting with all of the feelings inside her that refuse on moving even an inch, she felt water dripping on her cheek which made her curiosity lit up and so she opened her eyes and saw the face of Suoh Tamaki in close-up with tears dripping from his eyes and red nose as he was sobbing and crying.

She screamed.

"SUOH-SAMA!" the servants yelled to him and pulled him away while he kept crying and sobbing, in happiness now that she was awoke.

"A...Are you okay, Yuika-sama?" a servant asked but she was too shocked to actually answered that.

She calmed herself down, which took some time before she finally adjusting with everything around her.

There was an I.V standing by her bedside and some people were already in her room with some servants ready to makes her as comfortable as possible.

She looked around and found Tamaki and Haruhi were there, along with Mori and Hunny but no sight of Hiikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya, well, she's not really close with them anyway.

Mori seemed to be more tensed than usual and she saw it in his eyes.

"You're sick." He stated and she stared at him, looking as innocent as possible.

"I am."

"Why you lie?"

"What?" Yuika frowned at that question.

"Your health is unstable, you told me you're healthy, why would you lie?"

Finally knowing the whole case she kept her face calm, "I didn't lie".

He was about to say another word but she cut him right away,

"I am healthier than I was before, I didn't lie."

His face obviously showed disapproval, odd to see him who seemed to be always so calm and kind all the time to give that kind of face,

"You should stop coming to school, you—"

"Out."

Mori stopped talking right away and everyone looked at Yuika who was already sitting on the bed with hands clenched tight to the bed sheet and was actually gritting her teeth, not looking to anyone in the room and just looked to her lap.

"OUT!" she yelled and even though at first he hesitate, he and everyone else left the room.

Everything went into silence right away, not a single voice was heard.

She looked to her bed stand to find the photo she framed and oddly enough, with many feelings mixed inside her while she stared to the photo, not a single tear would drop but she felt her world spinning.

~0~

"You did a great job." Mami said sarcastically like usual while eating the peeled apples that were supposed to be for Yuika but she ate it anyway while sitting on a chair beside the bed, legs crossed.

Yuika looked to her before she looked to her lap once more, "I just...I don't like—" she stopped herself, trying to make what she want to say into a simple sentence, "Being treated like you're a sick person is just annoying, people may found it nice to be spoiled but if it happened for as long as you can remember, it just annoying." She grimaced while saying that while Mami just chewed her apple piece silently.

"But that's what you are,"

"You're a sick person and Mori-senpai is just a kind and loving man, so I'm blaming you on this one, heck, I always blame you, why am I still saying these stuff?" she asked while taking another apple piece.

"I know...I...I went outburst and I should apologize as soon as possible when I see him again,"

Mami chewed the apple quietly once again while just kept staring to her and leaning on her chair,

"So...How's it with your fiancé?" she asked to Mami, trying to make conversation,

"Horrible, he's currently working hard since he might take over his father's company, he's sort of...a brother, kind and want to make me as comfortable as possible when we going on a date."

Yuika frowned at that, "...That's...good, right?"

"Yeah sure," she said, completely not-interested in the topic.

Yuika just stared at her but she didn't say a word she took a mental note to not talk about it for awhile.

~0~

She rested for around a week before finally she was allowed to come to school like usual and everyone in her class seemed to be very worried of her, they're many kind people in her class, and some even begun to hug her and gave her charm (From Tamaki actually) and even though it was early in the morning, she was already forming a smile.

"It's very nice to see coming back to school."

"Let's drop the lies now shall we, with this condition I think I won't see you as much as we thought we would, it would be much better to just stop the lies."

He smirked and then the smirk disappeared and eyes went to the book he was reading,

"To have take care of you while I have that idiot Tamaki is just tiring, and with you pushing yourself doesn't make things better. Honestly, how annoying it is."

She just laugh dryly at that as she sat on her chair beside Kyoya, the two didn't even look at each other.

"Why, I'm also thinking the same, dealing with you alone is just very tiring and to have me seated beside you is a nightmare."

"Your smile was charming when we first met I must admit."

"Yours as well,"

The two just laughed quietly while other people around has no courage to came near them since the atmosphere between the two seemed getting darker and darker, that is until Tamaki just came to the two of them as cheerful as always.

~0~

Yuika has been trying to apologize properly but somehow, every time she saw Mori, he would disappeared the next second from her sight and it was obvious that he was avoiding her.

Yuika kept trying her best but he really good at doing what he was trying to do.

"Does he despise me?!" she cried to Hunny eventually.

"Yu-chan! Don't cry! Have some cakes!"

"I shouldn't yell at him back then! I was stupid! That was foolish of me!" she cried and then she ate the cake quietly.

"But Yu-chan, Takashi has been blaming himself also you know?"

She looked to Hunny when he said that,

"He was quite in shock when you yelled at him and thought that he has upset you, he thought it was because of him that you collapsed so he blamed everything on him."

Yuika looked to Hunny before she began to cry more, and Hunny cut in before she could talk, "You also blaming yourself and if this keep continue on, it will be the same like 6 years ago. You should settle things up,"

Yuika looked at Hunny with her innocent eyes and then nodded, "Where is he?"

~0~

"Gee, I can't keep up with her." Kyoya took a chair near Hunny and took a sip from the tea in the cup while Hunny was munching on his cakes.

"She's just like a child, doesn't she?"

"One second she looks naïve and clumsy, the next one she would challenge me and now she's crying."

Hunny laughed at that,

"I'm not so close with her back in the past but I've heard the situation from her."

"It's easy to assume that she's always bedridden which made her unable to move freely and so, she doesn't have many friends. She got sick easily and missed a lot of thing in her childhood, so you could say that right now she's actually picking the pieces she missed in her childhood."

"Unstable emotions?"

"If you put it that way...maybe, beside, staying in a house for a long time could mess up someone's head."

~0~

"Mori-senpai, cheer up,"

Haruhi, Hiikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki had been trying to cheer Mori who has been depressed for the last few days. It's painful to actually see her hurt when he ran away from her, especially when she seemed wanting to cry, but if she stay with him, he was afraid she might collapse once more.

"Takashi,"

A voice called up and everyone turned around to found her standing there, looking very sad with her puffy cheeks and red nose.

"K...Kasumi-san..." the Host Club members didn't move an inch.

Mori was going to stand up right away and escaped once more and seeing that, Yuika clenched her hand into fist,

"S...STAY!" she yelled all of sudden which shock everyone in the room,

"D...Don't leave!"

Mori stopped himself and all eyes went to her, she was fidgeting for awhile before she continue, playing with her fingers as she spoke, a habit Mori noticed.

"I...I enrolled here because I want to meet with Takashi, and when I see you I was happy, you recognize me and I went happier. You're very kind and caring and I am very grateful for that, I want to be friends with you and want to be with you so...so...don't...don't avoid me, it was my fault that I collapse and I'm sorry for yelling at you I..."

She stopped herself, looking anxious until finally she took all the courage there is,

"I DON'T LIKE IT!"

She screamed and tears started to show from the corner of her eyes which shock everyone, especially Mori.

"I come here to see you! Don't tell me to stop coming to school! I like it here! I have many friends and I don't have to stay in that gloomy bedroom in silence!"

"I...!"

"I JUST DON'T LIKE IT!"

Mori was standing near her by the end she finished yelling, looking worried and doesn't know what to do while the other was hiding somewhere and Yuika finally looked to him.

Hunny was true, it was the same like 6 years ago, she yelled at him and made him left her, the two took blame of it and they didn't see each other for awhile and she doesn't want that to be repeated.

Mori was her first friend that she treasured so much and she—

"Hug me." She said all of sudden, stretching her arms out to him and not knowing what to do, he just did what she told and hugged her.

She rested her head on his chest and felt the warm of his body as she smelled his scent on her nostril and smiled nostalgically at that.

She could feel his heart beating and felt his arms wrapped around her, making her body really warm.

"I want tea and cookies."

And everyone just rushed to prepare everything for her.

~0~

"I'm sorry I yell and I'm sorry for ordering around, it was foolish of me."

It was odd to see how her character change so fast, but now that she seemed already poured everything out, she seemed to already return to her old state.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I...I was upset on how you treating me."

"...I was really worried,"

"I know...You're just really kind and...I guess I can be very spoiled at one time."

"My family keep spoiling me and treating me like a child with this sickness inside me so...I got sick of those treating, I'm so sorry."

Mori didn't say a word, he was leaning down on his chair and everyone else already left the room,

"...I'm sorry." He said and she just smiled to him.

"I will try to stop treating you that way."

"And...you don't have to say sorry because you can hate me all you want but...I could never hate you."

She felt her lungs stopped working for awhile there.

Sometimes she felt he was being unfair,

He being so kind and caring while she was the spoiled little one and even though in her tantrum, he was still being kind and caring and it would make her feels bad sometimes.

"It's late, people in your house must be worried." He rose to his feet and without words he just pulled out his hand to her and asked her in silence which made her smile once more and placed her hand on his.

"...Thank you, Takkun."

But in the same time, that kindness is what made her felt like time stopped, like the oxygen around her isn't enough and sometimes, she felt her breath stopped and her heart was dancing rapidly and there would be unexplained happiness inside her.

She realized from a long time ago about the feelings,

And she knew from a long time that she's indeed in love with him.

* * *

**A/N**

I decided to continue it, and I got some ideas listing up but probably going to take awhile because the inside of my head is a mess.

A part of the decision is also because my friend, that after a long argument I decided to continue it on.

And thank you for _Na'vi knower_ by the way for the input, I'll do my best. ( ᐛ )و

And I will probably edit this chapter someday later because I just think it needed to be edit, I just don't know how.

Thank you for the favorites and follows! You guys are awesome (≧∇≦)/


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Usual the house is very quiet since they trying to make it not so loud for Yuika but that night, the source of voice came from Yuika's room as two people were yelling and screaming to each other until she finally had enough.

"Nii-san is stupid! I'm running away from home!"

"Yuika! Don't call your brother stupid—! Hey! Where are you going?!"

~0~

That night, after he finished dinner and returned back to his room to rest, an unknown number called him and for some reason something told him to answer the phone so he did.

And he was greeted by scream.

Which shock him very much and can't understand what the other person was saying, but it was obvious that it was a male and he seemed to say the name 'Yuika' several time.

He finally asked when things got calmed down.

"Yuika ran away from home! Is she with you?!"

It surprised him really, to actually got a call from his 2nd brother, Akira in the night and somehow he has his number.

Yuika wasn't with him so he said no and for some reason, Akira blamed everything to Mori and Mori was trying his best to understand the situation.

After awhile he hung up and Mori just stared to his phone. Yuika's running away from home? That's new and she didn't give a single news about it but the night's cold and dark, at the very least he must know that she's safe.

"Iwase Mami's phone number? I do have it, why the request? No—wait, don't tell me, it's Kasumi-san isn't it? I'll just text you the number."

Yuika didn't answer her phone and for some reason, he believed that Yuika was with her 'friend'.

"Mori-senpai?! W...What odds do I owe you the pleasure?!"

She shuttered for some reason and Mori decided to ignore that and ask her right away the question,

"No, she's not with me, you may want to try her phone or maybe Haruhi's."

He said thank you to her and hung up and then begun to call Haruhi on that.

~0~

"The good news is, he called me and I hear his amazing voice. The bad news is, I have you in my house." Mami scowled to Yuika while Yuika was sitting on the bed, holding one of the pillows.

"Thank you for having me here."

"Yeah, whatever, you can call the servants for anything, I'm going back to my room."

Yuika nodded at her and she left the room.

Mami actually letting her borrowed the guest room and actually didn't tell Mori where she was and she thankful for that but she knew eventually she will return back home, maybe in the few days when she's not feeling so upset anymore.

~0~

"He called you?"

"He's really worried, Yu, you should return back to your house."

Her expression turned sour at that.

When she woke up the next day, her feelings went better but when she found out that he actually called Mori, somehow it upset her very much and after finding out that Akira actually say something bad about Mori to himself; after Yuika stared Mori with eyes full of anger, she became more upset.

"I'll accompany you if you don't mind,"

At that Yuika's expression turned soft and she actually blushed a little bit at that,

"As much as I would appreciate that, I will take care of this situation but thank you for worrying Takashi." She said with a smile before she turned around and walked away from him

Mori sighed and then his phone rang once more and an unknown numbers called him once more.

~0~

"Why are we here again?" asked Haruhi,

"Because it seems interesting," The twin said in union like usual,

"And we're a fan of Sumareda Kouzuri's work." The continued and Haurhi just looked at them suspiciously.

That day Mori received an invitation from Sumareda Kouzuri, Yuika's mother to come to have tea at her house.

Haruhi remained silent as Kyoya was also standing in silence, not very much liking the idea just like she's while Tamaki was already being a fool like usual.

The front door opened for them and several servants greeted them, and then footsteps was heard and from the grand staircase, at the top, a man in a suit who was probably around 20 showed up with a smile on his face but that smile dropped right away when he saw them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Akira-san! Long time no see!" Hunny said happily,

"Ah, Mutsukini, last time I see you was in that competition several years ago."

"_...Competition?_" and then Haruhi remembered that the three families knew each other and it wouldn't be surprising if Yuika's family actually good at martial art as well.

"Akira, be good to our guests." Another voice showed up, this one's a gentle and warm voice as a lady who was probably over forty showed up wearing kimono and has her hair tied up neatly.

She has a good posture and her smile was very much like the mother alike as she greeted them happily.

"Long time no see Takashi,"

~0~

Sumareda Kouzuri is a beautiful lady even in her age, she's the 1st daughter of the Sumareda family and was quite famous for all her artwork on Ikebana and told that she was like a fairy whenever she danced.

She was like the treasure of the Sumareda family that have been lead by the females for quite a generation and one day, when she decided that she will marry with a man and go to his family, it had been quite a shock for the Sumareda family and she was given disapproval but her stubbornness and strong-will made her able to do it.

From the very beginning, she herself is an intelligence woman so it was not surprising that she can adapt really fast with her new life.

It was unknown to many people but she and her daughter is actually very much alike.

"I'm sorry for calling all of sudden. Oh, and I'm very happy to be able to meet with Ootori-san, I have my thank you for helping my husband on watching my daughter,"

"You're very welcome, madam," Kyoya answered with a smile,

She smiled warmly, "It may sound rude but if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Takashi-kun alone. My son, Masashi, would be waiting outside, he would like it very much to talk to you,"

And with that, the other members of the Host Club left the room, much to their dismay but of course, what would they expected when they came in all of sudden like that.

"I'm sorry for having them coming with me," Mori said as soon as they were alone,

"Oh no, I'm happy to can meet them. They seem to be fun people and I would like to know my daughter's friend," she said as a maid poured tea on their glass.

Mori gave a faint smile and a nod to her,

"It's been a long time since I last see you, I believe you're around 17 now?" she asked,

"Yes,"

She chuckled, "Children grow really fast don't you think? At first they were asking for more candies and new toys and then one day, they decided to move somewhere else to pursue their dreams. You have grown to be a splendid man and my daughter has grown really fast as well. Oh and please, drink the tea, it has quite a relaxing effect," she said as she took a sip from her traditional Japanese tea cup, he himself also accepting her request and drink the tea that has been prepared.

"Did she tell you that she was crippled for awhile?"

"She did," he remembered very well when she told him at that mountain just before they went to that chapel.

"She was 12, a young age and after that, everything went worse,"

"I won't hide about it to you, Takashi, since I think she has told you many things. She's a child with a weak body and that child has always think she's a burden to us." She said with a sigh as she leaned to the couch she was sitting,

"And maybe that's what makes her into who she is now. Sweet and gentle, trying to be as independent as much as possible and usually hide her true feelings away from everyone and even herself."

"But honestly, I want her to be a selfish little girl once in awhile."

"And you made her," she said with warm in her eyes as she looked to him with a gentle smile, "She told us about you happily and told us how she want to spend more time with you, she told us about her friend as well, if I recall her name's Iwase Mami," Mori didn't made a single reaction to that, even though she was sure she and Mami's relationship seemed to be a bit complicated for him.

"She told us of what she experienced in school and how she wants to do that more."

"She's happy, and I'm very thankful that she met you and become a friend with you."

"I call you here to say thank you for taking care of my little girl."

He smiled to her, "She's done a great change for herself,"

"Yes," she answered with a smile.

"And actually, you are also the cause of her running away," she said, breaking her character all of sudden and became a happy easy going person in one click but her statement made him dead for a second there,

He looked to her in shock and she tilted her head,

"Don't you know? Her birthday is coming and she was very excited to spend it with you and her friends since she preferred her birthday to be in small dinner and Akira is very jealous of you so he began talking bad about you and ask Yuika to not invite you which angered her completely. Not that I complain since it's rare to see her like that," she said happily, somehow a bit look alike like Haruhi's dad.

"Mother! I hear Taka—! Ah, Takkun, it's so nice to have you here," she went calm right away when she found him just sitting there and drinking tea with her mother and her brother was nowhere in sight.

"YUIKA! Where have you been!"

"Guh! D...Don't talk to me! I'm still mad with you!"

"What's happening?" Hunny asked with smile and flowers on the background as the Host Club members heard the ruckus and went to find the source of it,

"Ah Yuika, you're home?" his 1st brother seemed very calm though,

"Masashi-nii has no problem with it!"

"Masashi's head is filled with flowers decoration for his wedding! You can't trust his judgment for awhile!"

"What?" Masashi asked, obviously felt insulted,

"And what good is it in him?! He's nothing but a man with lifeless eyes, wooden expression, anti-social character, and a face that looks like it belongs on a guard dog of hell! How can even people like him?!"

He was stabbed around 5 times, right in the chest and the twin was laughing behind the ruckus.

"He's a good man! I...I..." she stopped and then all of sudden, her eyes became teary and it shock everyone around but mostly it shock her brother while her mother was quite calm,

"Y...Yuika?!"

"He's a friend of mine..." she said in soft voice,

"Y...Yes! Of course! He will come for your birthday, right?!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Oki doki," she said with a smile and everything went silence.

Akira went silence for awhile while Masashi was actually holding laughter right behind them.

"...Did you just trick me?"

"I was taught by someone,"

By someone meant the twin, and it was not long before her brother went rampage again and everything went into ruckus while like usual, Mori stayed silent at the behind.

And watching her interact with other, yelling and tricking, smiling and laughing with other, he couldn't help but to smile at the scene.

...

A_ friend_, huh.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When he first met her, she was coloring on a color book with her crayons and was sitting on the floor with many toys shattered around.

And when he met her, she was but sunshine.

It's as if she was made out of nothing but sweetness in the world as she smiled brightly and talk cheerfully, always wanting to do something fun and always listen to every story he told with sparkling eyes filled of hope and fantasy.

He likes how she would smile to him,

He likes how she would greeted him cheerfully every time he entered the room,

He likes her soft soothing voice,

He likes those green eyes that would stare back to him,

He likes...how she made like the world filled with nothing but nice things.

She was filled with flowers and love, she would blush every time he praised her and she would believe in all those fairy tales she read on the books.

"Takkun, Takkun! You come! Look, look! I made cookies with the cooks today!" she said cheerfully as she gave him a plate of cookies that was half-burnt and he just accepted it silently and ate it,

"It's a bit burnt...but they said I done great! Can you bite it?"

He can't really say no even though he'd been trying hard to finish the cookies but somehow the burnt part is like rock, is that even possible?

"Un...It's terrible isn't it?" asked Yuika, as she looked down to her cookies,

"I think you've done great,"

Yuika looked up to him and smiled brightly,

"Then I will practice more! And then I'll make some for you!"

She's very friendly, super friendly actually and was quite optimistic in her life for some reason, he was being told that she had been sick for quite awhile and had been fighting with her sickness.

But she's also loved very much with her family and maybe they support her very much that made her become one of the reasons she can be very optimistic.

Sometimes they would play outside, she would play on the swing sets planted there for her and he would be also beside her, playing with her as the two was swinging around with the servants not far from where they were.

"Uuu... Mom told me she will visit me soon, they've gone for 3 days now,"

"It's a bit lonely without anyone around, since the servants need to work," she muttered sadly as she looked down to her lap,

"I'm here,"

Yuika looked to Takashi and tilted her head,

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Like always,"

She smiled, "Takkun is really nice,"

She's lonely in that house, since both parents busy and both brothers were somewhere attending their school, the family members always tried their best to make the atmosphere around the house to be as cheerful as possible but when none of them are there, there's really nothing to be done.

"Is it painful?"

"Hm? No, the doctors gave me medicine but I feel a bit sleepy," she answered while laying on the bed and gave him a smile while he was sitting on a chair beside the canopy bed.

"I've finish reading the King Midas storybook, it's a great story," she said with a big smile, "Oh, and I've been reading this book about a prince and a hundred rose."

Mori smiled at her and patted her head, which she replied with sheepish laugh and another smile with her cheeks turning pink slowly.

There's really no explaining on the relationship between the two, they play together, they laugh together and spend their time together and slowly it just became a part of their life that they none of them remember that before they didn't know each other.

"Waa—! This is really you? And Mutsukini?" she asked as he showed her photos of him when they took shot of it in a competition around a few months ago, and she was looking at the photo where he and Hunny were holding the trophies.

He nodded, "I have another competition in 6 months,"

"Uunh, you did great, I'm sure you will do well to in 6 months!" she said happily with her big smile,

He can't help but smile when she was smiling brightly and so innocently at him, her smile really can brought joy to him.

It was just like the dream, the short time they spent together and every dream has its own end. Every fairy tale has its own climax and every story has its own end.

"Fireflies?"

He nodded, as if saying she was correct,

"Where?"

"Lake, near here,"

"Waaa—! I want to see! Will you take me there?" she asked with her big bright smile which he answered with a nod and her smile turned brighter just like the smile of the sun as she felt the happiness filling her completely,

"It's a promise then—!"

It was simple, a very simple thing that somehow lead them to regret every many things.

Her condition seemed went worse so he tried to cheered her up by promising that he would brought her to a nearby lake and from the outside, her brother heard the whole things and told their parents.

And when he came for the next day, he was told about her situation and how she's unable to go outside for awhile since they were too worry.

"You said you will take me out to the lake! You said it! You promise!"

"I—"

"Takashi is a liar! I hate Takashi-kun!"

"You can't go out, Yuika! You're just too weak!"

She stopped for awhile and her face turned really sad, "But...you promise...you never broke your promises," she cried.

And without the two know, after that day, their promises will be nothing but history for the two.

The two children were really upset to each other for awhile but after weeks, soon they missed each other presence, even though how much they felt upset, they remembered how much they like each other.

She was transferred to another place and Mori must return back to where he was belongs as he was only spending time there not forever, only for awhile.

No one have news about each other and soon enough, what they had became nothing but history, a memory they both kept and lock away until they forgot it exist in the first place.

But then, she showed up.

6 years later she showed up with her bright smile and sweet laugh, with her naïve attitude and everything, she returned and he...was surprised.

What will you do if the person that got away, return back to you?

He was surprised, truly.

He didn't expect to meet her once more and to have unlocked the box he kept very still in his mind.

He's not sure of how he would react and what would he do but seeing her smiling, seeing her filled with happiness and joy, a voice inside him told him to never let her go and he did his best on doing that.

He smiled every time she showed her joyful smile and how she would come and search him, how she would surprise him by suddenly jumping on him from the behind and how sometimes he would held her hand and their fingers would tangled together, how she blushed and smiled lovingly at him.

How much he miss those things about her, how much, he missed her.

And 6 years later, spending time together like what split them up in the past never happened, it was like another dream and realizing all of those feelings, he would ask sometimes.

But the question never really came out loud, he kept it inside his mind.

And of course,

Every fairy tale has its own climax and every fairy tale has its own ending.

They just don't know about it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She opened her eyes slowly as she felt her body really light and the sound of curtain being swap away to the side as her personal maid came to woke her up,

"We've prepared your favorite breakfast, milady. Come on now, today is a big day and the servants are really excited for today," she said with a happy smile.

She looked to the digital clock located on the nightstand and smiled at the date, it was a happy day indeed.

~0~

It seems her father couldn't be more excited as he sung happily and hugged her tightly while she was eating breakfast as her family suddenly barge in to the room, her mother was calmer though, she gave a kiss on her cheek and hugged her and then asked her innocently,

"Do you mind putting this dress on after breakfast?"

She rarely spent time with her mother and for some reason, her mother loves to dress her up when there's time come, especially when there's an event, she likes to choose the clothes Yuika was wearing, probably because she's the only daughter of the family.

"Yuika, yuika! Brother has got you a gift!" and her 2nd brother, Akira, made himself sound like a 5 years old child, "I bought you a car!" he said happily with his thumb up with his father looking excitedly beside him, seemed like the two made the choice together,

"I can't drive,"

"I can teach you—!" he was hit by his 1st brother, Masashi to the corner of the room and Masashi gave the most innocent and charming smile to her,

"Here you go Yu,"

Yuika unwrapped the present and found herself looking at a beautiful silver locket, she smiled at it as she stared into it,

"It's a locket," she said, "It's beautiful, I like it, thank you Masashi-nii," she said with a smile and Masashi was kept smiling by it as he leaned closer to Yuika and opened the locket for her to show her the empty space inside,

"You can put someone photo inside it, you can put our family photo or maybe someone else in your mind," he whispered the last part which made Yuika looked up to him and he just smiled innocently at her and winked at her.

She smiled sheepishly at that and refused to look at anyone's eyes for awhile, that is until her mother dragged her out of the dining room.

~0~

It was an outdoor party and when they were told that Yuika want to make it small, they really did, there were probably only around 50 people there and it seems her whole classmate were invited and the whole Host Club were invited as well, which including Haruhi, and after spending time with the rich folks for quite a while, she's been prepared for the worst but it was not such a bad event.

The place's beautiful and there're many food, people were just chatting and laughing, some were dancing and some just listened to the music, it's nice, and the birthday cake looks really delicious.

"Mami! You come!" Yuika said happily,

"Yeah, well, I have nothing to do better at home and it's your birthday so...here you go," Mami gave the present that has been wrapped beautifully to her and Yuika smiled got bigger but Mami just looked away and Yuika hugged her which made Mami pushed her away.

"_I don't understand that one_," Haruhi thought to herself,

"Yu-chan! Happy birthday! I have gotten you a present! I put it with the other!" Hunny said happily, and odd to see him without his beloved doll near him but it supposed to be not with him every single time...right?

"And Takashi has his own gift as well!"

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen Takashi-kun at all, I've met with every other Host Club member,"

"He's just shy! Come here, come here!" Hunny pulled her away from the people and brought her to the spot where there were less people and soon enough, she spotted the tall man wearing suit and his usual expressionless face.

Her lips curved upward right away without even her thinking about it when she saw the bouquet on his hands, a bouquet of red roses.

Hunny left silently behind her and ran away to the crowd of people, leaving the two alone as Yuika finally smiled to him and stepped toward him,

"...I...remember that...you like that story very much," he said quietly,

"The hundred roses," he said as she came closer and he gave the bouquet to her and she took it with a smile tugged on her face.

For a moment there, she almost can't remember what Mori just said because for a moment, she felt her brain can't remember things that just happened as the butterflies inside her stomach danced happily and the heat rose up to her cheek and to her ear, making the cool breeze that she felt before seemed extinct and all she can felt was the feeling of warmth.

She felt really happy, from the very beginning of that day, she already felt happiness overwhelm her and when she found him there, she was really-really happy.

"...And a charming prince," she said with a smile to him and he gave a kind smile back to her.

"C'mon now! The next dance is coming! And it's night already and I've prepare something special," she said as she pulled his arm and the two joined the crowd.

~0~

"I'm very excited about today. It's been awhile since the last I have a birthday party,"

"You look very lovely,"

"You look very nice as well. Oh and I've prepare fatty tuna just for Haruhi," she said with a smile.

It seems so normal, her talking with him and him talking with her, smiling to each other and making plan with each other like they were friends from the very beginning with no history that will drag them down.

"_Will you be here tomorrow?"_

"_Like always,"_

The 'good morning' and the 'see you later', she loves saying those words to him and he himself like to say those as well to her.

It's been really peaceful lately and she couldn't wish for more of it.

She gripped her hand to him and tangled their fingers together, how she loves the way their hand fitted perfectly and how she loves to felt the warm from those hands.

"_It will be nice, if this keep on for awhile,_"

The sound from the sky made everyone turn around and watch as the colorful fireworks exploded on the sky, making a big sound and enchanting the people down below.

"It just like the festival isn't it?" she asked with a smile and he just smiled back and patted her head.

She then looked to her hand that was still tangled together with him, and with those sound booming on the sky, she turned and smiled to him,

"I like you, Takashi-kun,"

Mori tilted his head at that and smiled at her,

"I like you too,"

Yuika just smiled and just rested her head to his upper arm and watched the fireworks until the fire end.

~0~

"The roses are beautiful," Masashi commented while holding his phone while Yuika unwrapped all of the presents given to her,

"He said he counted it all by himself,"

"Mother loves that kind of thing,"

She giggled at that and then continue unwrapping her presents, most items were the same though, clothes, jewelry, and some even gave her dolls and the Hiitachin twin gave her a surprise box with a fake realistic frog as an extra gift.

"...Changing the topic, have you prepared?" he asked,

She stopped her movement and looked to him and then turned back to her gifts,

"Yeah. I've told the other. I'll be leaving in a week."

"No pressure okay." he said as he walked to her and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek before he exited the room and she just sat there, leaning to her chair and sighed before continuing to unwrapped all of those gifts.

* * *

**A/N**

Why hello there (hides behind chairs)

I didn't really thought this would take this long, since I have decided that the next chapter will be the last (Hides even more further)

I'm truly sorry but there're some reasons why I was unable to write for a few months, mostly because I can't find any ideas and my internet has been making me nuts.

Well anyway, I'm so very thankful for all of you who still read this, I love you all so much ,


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Kasumi-san...! Are you really leaving...?"

"Yes, yes I am apparently."

Many of her classmates came to her and even already prepared flowers bouquet for her, which she happily accepted and quite delightful on how many people actually really care about her leaving.

"Hime-san!" Tamaki cried hysterically and Yuika an only laugh about it.

Hunny came to the classroom but everyone focused was on Yuika so he happily sneaked in.

"So she's really leaving."

"Apparently, although she still can smile." Kyoya answered calmly,

"Takashi is quite shocked with the news though."

Kyoya sighed and just stared at Yuika who was smiling to all of her classmates.

"Kyoya, Kyoya—! Oh Hunny-senpai!"

"Tama-chan!" Hunny greeted back.

"What is it?" asked Kyoya before the conversation went elsewhere,

"I have a plan."

Meaning Kyoya had to do all the work.

~0~

She just smiled and waved back to her friends before she was captured and blindfolded from the behind but really no one said anything, not even a scream can be heard when she was obviously being kidnapped.

~0~

She frowned when for some reason she was standing on a red carpet wearing outfit that she didn't wear before.

White gloves, white dress and a veil, with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hands, she realized she was in a wedding gown.

"_Oh how pretty!_" she still can thought of such thing even in a situation she didn't know with.

Then the lights turned on above her and she can see many students from Ouran was standing up at the guests seat, staring to her and at the altar, her beloved one waited with a smile and a suit that made her heart jumped when she saw him.

"...Takashi-kun?"

"Would the bride please come to the altar?" a voice came from somewhere told her, it was probably using a mic, she looked around before she finally walked to the altar awkwardly since she didn't really understand the situation.

"I'll be the priest." Kyoya said with a smile when she reached the altar.

Yuika looked up to Takashi and whispered to him with him also reading her lips while Kyoya began the speech.

"Why?" she asked,

"Before you said you want to feel how it likes to be married." He said,

"We already did it in that chapel."

"And how it feel to wear wedding gown," he added.

She stared at him and laughed softly, "A wedding must with two people in love you know,"

He just stared at her but didn't really say anything while she smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

Yuika turned to Kyoya but he was already stopped speaking, she turned to Mori who was already facing her completely.

She stared to those grey eyes and those grey eyes stared back to her before he slowly leaned in closer to her.

Her lips slightly parted, unable to process everything at once as their eyes still locked together, the way she can smell his scent and how her fingers ached to touch him and to hugged him on the spot while he was leaning closer and closer until they can felt each other breath.

Everything stopped and no one seemed around as her eyes were all on him and when those lips came close to her, she placed her hand on his lips, making him looked to her but she only smiled bitterly.

"You don't need to do this," she whispered, "I _will _return one day and we can do this countless time if that's really necessary."

"I want to live and I _will _live so that I can return one day so... wait for me okay?" she asked with a smile.

"I will return and when that happen, I want to hear your reply."

"...My reply?" he asked with his hands grabbing her wrist gently, pulling the hand away from his mouth.

She smiled once again then she placed a hand on his right cheek and leaned to him to whisper on his left ear.

She whispered softly before she pulled back and gave a peck of kiss to his cheek,

"Good bye Takkun, my days with you were the best. I have no regret on leaving." She said with a grin.

The whole room was on silence and Mori himself didn't say anything, no one really said anything before Yuika melted the atmosphere around for them and they continued to cheer and laugh along with the Host Club.

Mori stared at Yuika who began to blend in with other and when their eyes met, she gave him her small smile.

Days were a bit chaotic for her and him after the two met but hey, everything turned alright in the end and they were satisfy with it.

Some events can't be answered with words and with some unexplainable things, they were able to finish it without saying anything and only looking at each other in the eyes.

Storm days will come and go for them and how happy when they were managed to past thru it but there're time when they can't, but it doesn't really matter when you have that someone that will hold your hand even in the greyest day.

Those three words will always echoed in his head even until they were meeting in the airport.

She hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent with a smile,

"Thank you... Takkun, and I'll see you soon."

"...Yeah."

They tangled their fingers with each other, she held his hand tightly before letting it go and finally she walked away from him to the plane, she turned to find him covered by the mass of people and she only laugh at it.

Mori stood there silently while she was hidden beneath the mass of people, he looked to the outside and watched as her plane slowly departing away when the time for departure.

He smiled at himself then he turned to return back to Hunny and the other.

One day, he will come back to the airport with a smile and a bouquet of flowers along with a hug.

But that must wait until the day of her return.


End file.
